


Descendant

by Pempkid



Category: Wakfu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Gen, Izuku has sword, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Strong Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pempkid/pseuds/Pempkid
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always been seen as weak. Powerless in a world filled with superpowers. He was nothing more that dirt, a rock to be kicked in society.That is until he met Rubilax, the last artifact of the old world, and his chance to becoming something he’d always thought was out of reach.A hero.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A chance meeting? Luck or ill-fated?
> 
> Okay, I’ve rewritten this story one two many times for my liking. I hope this one turns out well to your standards aswell as mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 1** \- _Awakenking_

“Let me go!” Izuku heard his mother gasp. “Izuku!-“

The bullet barreled, his eyes flickered. Time grew to a snail's pace. Death tugged at the back of his neck like a creeping chill. Sudden, merciless and quick. 

His life was pitiful. To be born without a quirk was to be born without a place in society. All the ridicule, all the slander - it didn’t matter anymore. He was going to die without ever having had a purpose in his life. 

The bullet hit. A cold, bone shilling darkness encompassed every inch of his body. Black. The faint screams of his mother was drowned out by the ringing of his ears. Louder and louder until her voice was lost for good. 

Death.

He blinked.

The first thing he saw was the blinding rays of light shining down on him. His body jolted up, exasperated, trying to catch his breath. He patted his head down. There was nothing - no signs of a bullet hole.

Was it all a dream? No, some kind of sick nightmare? Then he noticed the sand just below his body.

His eyes trailed up, the body of sand grew larger and larger. ‘Am I…’ Sand dunes, pillars - craters. ‘In a desert?’

How was this possible? He staggered to his feet. He was just at his house and now… was it another nightmare? The afterlife, even? He was surrounded by miles upon miles of sandy, dusty, desert.

“Hey!”

Izuku turned to the voice.

“Come here!”

What? Something wasn’t right. The only thing he saw in the place of the voice was a dagger. Although, in closer inspection, the dagger had an eye at the center of its hilt. Hold on, he rubbed his eyes for a double take. An real blinking-moving eye at the center of it’s hilt.

“Why the hell are you looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost?” It spoke. Somehow without a mouth in sight. “Never seen a Shushu before?”

“You… talk?” 

“What’s it sound like to you, wax ears?”

Izuku felt slightly offended by that last quip. He grabbed the dagger by the handle, pulling it out of the sand. “Who are you? And where’s mom? Where are the bad guys?”

“Woah woah woah, kid, slow down. Look, I don’t know where your mummy is or whatever, but it’s seems like you’re lost.” The dagger said, “I can help you with whatever you want as long as you let me posses you.”

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows. “Posses?” He repeated with hesitance. “So I’ll be back home if you “possess” me? And then you’ll take down the villains like a hero?!”

“Uh- sure.” The sword replied, rolling its eye. ‘I don’t know what the hell this kid’s talking about. But a moment like this doesn’t come often. I’ve been stuck in this place for so long and I won’t waste an opportunity!’

“So… how do I?-“ 

Pain. Searing hot unimaginable pain invaded each and every ounce of Izuku’s body. It stung like lightning, punctured his skin like an unforgiving blizzard and lacerated his skin like a whip, all at the same time. He fell to his knees, the dagger still in his hands, gazing down at him as black mist poured out of it and begun to engulf Izuku’s body. He wanted to let go, but he couldn’t - no matter how hard he tried, his hands would not loosen their grip.

“Yes! Just like that!” The dagger laughed with no hint of remorse. “Keep going! Soon- almost there!”

The pain ravaged his mind far worse than the bullet. He cried. He couldn’t handle it anymore. It was just too much. And then…

His mind went blank.

…

Naomasa Tsukauchi picked up the phone. 

|11: 57| - “Detective Naomasa, we need you here right now.”

|11:58| - “You managed to track the group of villains?”

|11:58| - “Yes, however not in the way we thought. The villain group… was already taken care of.”

|11:58| - “What do you mean?”

|11:58| - “They’re dead. Two of them had their head ripped off, one had their arms and legs removed and the other two had their bodies torn into. It’s… not something I’d wish in my worst enemy.”

Naomasa went quiet before hastily grabbing the coat by his desk.

|11:59| - “ Is there anything else at the scene, evidence of some sort? That had to be the work of a new villain, perhaps even a vigilante ?”

|11:59| - “Apart from the villains… there was a family here during the incident. Mother and son.the mother is unconscious, the son has been taken to the paramedics due to a gun wound. According to our documents, the mother is Inko Midoriya, she only has a weak object attraction quirk.

|11:59| - “the child?”

|11:59| - “Izuku Midoriya. Quirkless. Neither of them could have done this.”

|11:59| - “I’ll be there shortly.”

Naomasa hung up the phone and sighed contemptuously as he got up from his desk. ‘A new case.’ He put on his coat and adorned his hat.

…

Izuku woke up to the pungent stench of rubbing alcohol. Again, he woke up in somewhere different. He pulled his body forward from the bed he was laying on. His eyes scrutinized the the room. White tiles that made up the floor, cream white walls that were devoid of any decoration. A window opposite his bed showed the sunrise. 

He looks over to see some Iv’s. 

He was in a hospital room.

He tried to move his arm, but it felt prickly- almost numb in a sense. His entire body felt like this. The doors swung open. He blinked.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Izuku turned his head to see a nurse by the door. “How do you feel?” She asked calmly.

“G-good.” Izuku struggled, “where’s mom? Where am I?”

“Don’t overwork yourself. Stay here, Alright? I’ll tell your mom and the doctor that you’re finally awake.”

After a few isolated minutes, his mom, Inko, entered the room. “Izuku,” She murmured his name softly, her hands covered her mouth. “You’re oaky. I’m so holy that you’re okay.”

A stream of tears trailed down her eyes as she sat at the side of his bed and hugged him. “I-I’m so happy to see you, honey.” Her voice broke.

Izuku hugged her back tightly, still confused as to what was going on. That’s when two men entered the room. One dressed in doctor attire, the other wearing a tan trench coat with a hat that matched.

The doctor held a clip board at his side. “Incredible - not even a scar.” He looked at Izuku intently.

“Doctor, is he okay?” Inko asked, hugging Izuku even tighter.

“Yes,” he answered. “More than okay, he’s made a full recovery in a matter of two weeks. In fact, recovering this rate in unheard of for children his age. Even for adults. He’s very lucky to be alive.”

The other man next to the doctor took off his hat, revealing his black hair, and walked over to Izuku.

“Hello, mr Midoriya,” Naomasa said, “my name’s Naomasa Tsukauchi, I’m a detective for the police department.”

“To-ts-Tsukauchi?” Izuku stuttered. “A detective?”

“Yes,” Naomasa smiled. “I’m here on accounts of recent case involving your family.”

Izuku nodded, kind of understanding what he just said.

“Miss Midoriya, is it now possible for you to recall anything after the villains broke into your house?”

Inko let go of Izuku, turning her body. “Yes. I think I do remember something about, although my memory is still quite hazy. One moment I was taken hostage by the other villains and then… A monster appeared.”

Izuku’s heart jackhammered against his chest.

“Go on.”

“Yes. I-I don’t know what it was but it had grey skin and three eyes, one on its forehead. It was… short but extremely muscular. The last thing Was it looking at me, coldly. I don’t know how to explain it but two of its eyes felt… empty. That’s all I remember before blacking out. I’m sorry if it’s not much to go by.”

That’s when the memories resurfaced. The desert. The dagger. Possession. The villains. Izuku’s breathing rate increased.

“Thank you.” Naomasa said, writing into a notepad. “Don’t worry, your description was excellent. Now, mr Midoriya, do you have anything to add to this?”

Izuku’s stomach churned, he felt sick. His body was shaking. He looked up at the detective again, his visor blurred. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to be whisked away off this world.

“Mr Midoriya?” Naomasa questioned.

“I-I-I.” Izuku breathed in sharply. Inko took notice of his sudden unease.

“I’m sorry, it’s rude of me to say this but I think my son still needs to rest for a while longer. I don’t think he could remember even if he tried.” 

“Ah,” Naomasa settled, “I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries.” He put his hat back on. “Thank you again for your patience.” He bowed before he walking out the room.

Inko had always been perceptive of Izuku whenever he felt he was in a tough position. It was like a skill she had and Izuku was thankful of her for it. This was just another moment which proved that.

He hugged her again, she hugged him back tighter. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. Tears streamed down his face this time, however it wasn’t because he was happy.

It was because he remembered everything the dagger did when it took control of his body. Everything he was forced to do, everybody he was forced to kill. He wasn’t able to do anything except watch. All the blood, all the screams, it was all too vivid.

He felt awful. Tired. Scared. He almost killed Inko… he almost killed the only person he had left in his life. Guilt plagued his head. If he hadn’t stopped. If he hadn’t somehow turned back…

Izuku hadn’t realized it then but his world had just flipped on itself. His life would be changed forever.


	2. Of late i have been thinking about despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets All might? His dreams are shot down and know he has to make a tough decision of life or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also, feel free to give me comments and your thoughts on the story so far.

**Chapter 2** \- _of late I have been thinking about despair_

Y-yes.” Izuku muttered in a low voice.

Almost Immediately, he wished he hadn’t said that. All eyes were on him now. Pointy, sharp- like knives jabbing at his skin from every end. He stood at his desk for a moment, an awkward second too long, in fact. He slumped back down, habitually preening his head down to avoid embarrassment.

The smell of burning and ash caught his attention. A glowing red hand unceremoniously slammed itself onto his desk. He glanced up to her his former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo giving him a nasty scowl.

“Deku,” Katsuki growled, showing his jagged teeth. “Don’t fucking mess with me. Is this some kind of joke?”

A set of small explosions set off in his palms like a chain reaction. Even if he’d seen it over a thousand times already, Izuku couldn’t help but flinch.

“Well?” Katsuki barked, begging for a response. “Say something, nerd!”

Izuku didn’t feed into his instigation. He kept quiet.

“To your seats,” the teacher said with disinterest, his eyes scanning the two before switching to a different focus. Like usual, he didn’t care what Katsuki did or said to Izuku.

“Tch.” Katsuki reluctantly obliged and returned to his desk. 

“Now…” the teacher droned on, which was masked by a quiet murmur passing around the room.

“Can you believe he actually wants to go U.A?!”

“Seriously, he’s got average grades at best. Plus he’s got no quirk!”

“He’s delusional if he thinks they’d accept him. Do they even allow quirkless people to attend the school?”

Ridicule. Izuku was all too used to it. 

Not all men are created equal.

In a world filled to the brim of supernatural powers, heroes, villains, things you’d only see in a comic book just a few centuries ago, he was quirkless. In the 20%. The part of the population that was still seen as lower down in the evolutionary line. These where the people who were shunned by society, outcasted, taunted, made fun of. 

Yeah, he was one of them.

Well, that’s what he thought anyway. Actually, he wasn’t sure. Quirkless people had no power, right? But he was subjugated to power ten years ago. Villains invaded his home. He got shot. He met a talking sword. It possessed him. It gave him power, immense power- power he couldn’t control. Did that classify as a quirk? He didn’t know. 

Still, that power, that “quirk”. It never resurfaced. After that incident, there were no signs of the dagger having ever existed. But he knew all too well that it did exist. He wouldn’t let himself forget. He couldn’t let himself escape the fact that he was a murderer. A criminal. A villain.

He was no better than the ones he killed all this those years ago.

…

“Oi, shitty nerd,” Katsuki hissed, “Don’tapply for U.A. Got that?” 

Izuku winced at his former friend’s snide smile. He noticed the taunting laughs of the two cronies behind his blond bully.

“This is kind of sad. He doesn’t even fight back.” One sniggered.

“You’d think he’d finally get some sense seeing as it’s his last year of middle school.”

“I’m talking to you, Deku.” Katsuki said, jostling Izuku even further. “Listen cause I’m not gonna repeat myself. If you wanna become a hero so bad… then why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!?”

That was too far. Way too far, even for Katsuki. “Idiot.” He mumbled under his breath as Katsuki let his collar go.

“What did you just say?”

“You just instigated a suicide, Kaachan.” Izuku said dryly, rubbing his throat. “What if I actually did it? It’d go on your record. U.A wouldn’t -“

Katsuki flared up in rage and unleashed a volley of mini explosions towards Izuku’s face, followed suite by a sharp kick to the stomach.

“You piss me off.” Katsuki said, his words carrying venom. He turned his body not a second later and began walking off with his cronies. “You talk so big about wanting to become a hero, yet that’s all you can do. Talk. It’s pathetic.”

Izuku curled up into a ball, holding his stomach in pain on the floor. Katsuki was right. He really was pathetic. 

…

The notebook Katsuki had thrown out the window had landed in a koi pond at the back of the school. It was drenched in water, each page soaked and barely keeping together. A patch of black covered the middle of it. Katsuki had used his quirk on it aswell.

It was un restorable. 

Great. Just fucking perfect.

He clenched his hands in frustration, dumping the notebook into a recycling bin as he finally got on his way home. 

What did that make it? The fourth, no-fifthhero notebook Katsuki had messed up. He gritted his teeth in spite, his head habitually looking downwards. 

“He doesn’t even fight back.”

Why didn’t he? Was it because he was weak. Defenseless. Quirkless. No, that wasn’t it. The thought, although laughable, had always been the reason Izuku let himself be bullied in the first place. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. No matter how much he wanted to. 

He just learned to take the beatings. Day in, day out. It was a cycle.

As he reached the underpass of a tunnel, Izuku heard a nasty voice above him.

“A normal sized vessel!” The voice stated.

Before Izuku could look up, it was too late. His entire body was submerged in some kind of slime. Almost immediately it invaded his mouth and nostrils, like an intruder. His lungs were getting filled up. He couldn’t breath anymore. He couldn’t he even close his mouth.

He tried to move his body but it was useless, he was swinging at nothing, moving like a fish out of water. He yelled for help but all that came out was a muffled moan. 

“Yes! Don’t resist.” The slime said, “you’re body will be mine in a few seconds.”

This feeling was all too familiar. Way too much too his liking. His eyes drooped, his swings were getting weaker and slower. He was losing consciousness. Fast. He couldn’t do anything. His vision darkened and he let out one last spout of air.

He was going to die again. He wouldn’t be so lucky this time. He wouldn’t survive this.

“Everything is fine now.” A voice boomed from behind him, “why?” It drew closer and closer. “ _Because I’m here_!”

“Deeeetroiiit smash!” The heroic voice yelled.

Suddenly, a huge gust of tremendously fast winds blew the slime villain into nothing but splatter across the walls of the underpass. 

Izuku could breath. He was alive. Still alive. Somehow. He coughed up pieces of the slime, trying desperately to get air back into his system as soon as possible. He wanted to throw up. 

“This should do the job.”

Izuku turned to the voice.

His jaw dropped. 

“N-no way…” He stuttered. “All might!?” 

The worlds number 1 hero, All might. In the flesh. Izuku couldn’t believe it. He got saved by the All might? The All might who’s saved thousands of lives, beaten thousands of hero and all without once budging the smile on his face? 

He never thought he’d need his life long idol this way and so close. His inner fanboy wanted to explode out in shrieks but he managed to hold back.

The top hero turned to Izuku after stuffing the remains of the villain into a Coca Cola can and the. Dumping it into a grocery bag in his other bag. “Young man, are you alright?” 

Izuku, without a thought, nodded his head. He was speechless. He’d seen so many recordings of the number 1 but face to face was much, much different. He was much taller, bulkier in real life. His hair was way more radiantly gold in color. His toothy smile, even grander.

“That’s a relief,” All might said, “I’m sorry I hadn’t arrived earlier.-“

“N-no it’s- Its fine! I’m fine! I- thank you, All might!” Izuku assured.

“That’s good to hear,” All might walked out of the underpass and crouched. 

Realization hit. Izuku’s ecstatic face turned into a grimace one he figured out that his idol was going to leave already. No. This-this was a once in a life time opportunity. A chance to ask him a question. A question he’d held onto for so long to.

He needed an answer, not just from anyone, but from All might. He couldn’t let this moment pass. He needed to know.

“Wait!” He called.

The hulking man stopped in his tracks and turned his head. “I really must be going now-“

“Sir!-“ He blurted with a huff, “Wait!”

“I’m sorry young man, however evil doers never rest-“

“Please! I-I have a really important question that I wanted to ask you!” Izuku continued, “Please!”

All might was taken off guard by Izuku’s tone. For a second he could’ve sworn the he saw a glimmer of fire penetrate through the freckled boy’s emerald green eyes. He let out a chuckle.

“Go ahead,” he responded, seeing the boy’s face light up. He had time. He hadn’t used his transformation quirk for too long that day so he could afford to stick around for a while longer.

Izuku, without missing a beat asked, “Can I become a hero without a quirk?” 

All mights smile quickly morphed into a frown. It was not a frown of sadness or anger, but pity. It was a shame, really. The boy showed charisma and burning desire to be a hero just off his eyes alone. But, he was a hero. He knew just how bad it could be fighting villains for a living. 

He couldn’t just tell him to pursue his dreams. No, that would simply equate to sending a promising child to their death. He opened his mouth, trying to find the right words.

“I’m sorry, young man.” He said sourly, “It’s not a bad thing to dream. But you can’t become a hero without a quirk.” 

He rested his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Become a policeman, they may not get recognized as much, but they are just as admirable as heroes.” 

“Well,” he finished with a turn, “I really need to be going now. Stay safe!” He crouched for a moment and then jumped, leaving a small crater on the ground as he made his exit. His body out of sight within just a few seconds.

Izuku was left frozen in his own thought. 

_ “You can’t become a hero.” _

Of course. Of course he couldn’t. He was nothing but a villain- a cold hearted bastard who had the nerve to even think of becoming a hero. 

To think, the person who he admired most, the person he wanted to become like, his idol. Even he shot him down. 

He wiped his face, trying to erase the tears trickling down his cheeks like a stream of water. 

He hated being quirkless. Much more than that, he hated having too much power. Having the power to kill with ease. He shivered at the notion.

He was stuck. He found himself in a very dark place. And he didn’t know how to get out of it.

…

A few days had passed, each one going by in a blur. He was still entrapped in his usual cycle. Wake up, eat, go to school, go home, eat, sleep. It had all become monotonous. 

The beatings were still frequent. Katsuki noticed his shift in demeanor, but he didn’t care. Izuku was just another quirkless roach that needed to be stepped on. Why would he care about him?

“What’s with the face, Deku?” Katsuki leered, the words rolling off his tough like drops of poison. “Angry? Come on. If you’re so pissed why don’t you just fight me?”

Izuku’s head shot up only to be immediately cowered down by Katsuki’s intimidating red eyes. He accepted another punch to the face, unfazed.

“Oi, Deku.” Katsuki grumbled, annoyed by his lack of reaction. “How’d you expect to be a hero if you don’t even wanna fight back?” He pushed him down.

“Not like you’d even have a chance of winning anyway.” He spat musingly.

…

He gripped the straps of his bad up, kicking the dirt by his feet. Another day, another beating. Another day of ridicule. Another day of getting eyed at like a stray dog, trying to find a home. Except, in his case, no one cared to pick him up. To give him a “home”, a sense of belonging.

His legs dragged along the pavement, annoyed and frustrated. 

It was supposed to be a normal day, a daily occurrence, Nothing new… but, as he would soon find out. That day…

Would quickly turn into the second most stressful day of his entire life.

...

Yelling, screaming, people. Lots of people. Izuku was curious to see what commotion had amassed a slew of people to huddle around it. He walked towards the crowd, digging in, cutting through the small gaps between each person.

Once he reached the front of the crowd and was swiftly pushed back before he got any further.

“Stay back!” A man with gigantic arms ordered before charging back into action.

‘Was that…” His eyes widened, ‘Death arms? The pro hero?’

That’s when two other figures took his attention. 

‘Kamui woods? Mt. Lady?!’ His eyes then focused on the person they were desperately rushing to. ‘A Villain.’ He realized. A real villain attack, not just on the news. And he was there to see it.

His jaw dropped as the heroes moved around with swift movements. 

“I’ll bind him!” Kamui woods declared, the other two heroes nodded in unison. The hero made of wood extended his arm out. His arm morphed longer and longer, splitting into a large branch system.

“Lacquered Chains Prison!” He exclaimed as the branches entrapped the villain in wood based prison.

The villain scoffed, “You think that’s all it’s gonna take to beat me!?” He punched through the prison with ease, blowing bits of it back into the heroes. He staggered back with a grin.

“My quirk allows me to increase my strength the longer I fight!” He yelled, “You can’t even nudge me with the same attacks anymore!”

His muscles grew larger as each second passed.

“He’s right!” Death arms said, “we can’t keep going like this. We need to think of something to stop him before he gets too strong.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Mount lady chimed, “But right now I don’t see an opening. Even if I turn big I won’t be nearly as strong enough to beat him in strength alone.”

‘Shit!’ The villain backed up even more, ‘My quirk only works up to 10 minutes max. I didn’t expect to find so many heroes here! I need to get outta here…’ 

“Just turn yourself In, villain!”

“Like hell,” the villain dug his hands into the ground- cracking it before picking up the chunk he just cut out. His eyes rotated along the crowd, his grin getting even larger. He honed in on a perfect target.

In a surprise turn of events, the villain hurled the boulder towards the crowd, passing the heroes at a tremendous speed. Kamui woods reached out for th boulder with his quirk, but he simply wasn’t fast enough.

Luckily, most of crowd had managed to move out of the way. Most.

All but one unlucky child had stayed behind, unaware of why his mother had let go of his hands and as to why a giant rock was rapidly heading his direction. That’s when the child felt something, someone grab his body.

Izuku didn't know what the hell his body was doing when he rushed out like that, he hadn’t even thought about moving his legs and yet they had already came to decision to save the child. 

He grabbed the child. Now what the hell was he going to do? His legs weren’t fast enough, the rock was looming towards him and the child.

‘ _You can’t become a hero without a quirk.’_

All might was right.

Without power, can one really become a hero? No- simple as that. Without power he was just some wannabe. He was still quirkless. He had no power.

He blinked.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in front of the boulder anymore. Not even in the city. Was he even in Japan anymore? 

Endless miles of sand, sand and more sand surrounded him. 

‘This place… it’s familiar,’ He pondered, ‘This place its-‘

“What the hell, it’s you again!” A voice beckoned from behind him. He turned, his eyes widened. 

In front of him, the talking dagger layed, ever so still, sunk into the sand. 

“You…” the sword semi closed its eye, “you look way different than before. Has it really been that long already?!” The dagger cackled.

Izuku backwards by the sudden collapse of his legs. “Y-you…” his voice shook. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?”

“I-I… I thought you were gone- You’re not supposed to be here-“

“That’s What I’m fucking saying! But he still keeps me here.”

_ He?  _

Izuku felt a tap at his shoulder, he turned his head and yelped in surprise when he saw a man looking at him with a toothy smile. Quickly switching from the sword to the man to the sword and then back to the man, He found himself bewildered.

“W-who are you?” He asked distraughtly.

“Me? I’m… my name is… Uh. Dunno.” The man laughed, much to Izuku’s dismay. “But there are bigger things to worry about now.” His long, almost unnaturally beautiful hair swayed side to side in the wind. 

Oddly, it was one of the most magnificent things Izuku had ever seen in his life. 

Wait a second.

“You don’t know your name!?” Izuku said, his face in disbelief. 

“Yup!” The man said proudly, “Now, Izuku, I need you to do something for me.” He turned Izuku back towards Rubilax. “Grab that pest and take it to your world.”

“Who the hell are you calling a pest!” The sword raged. “Wait- you’re letting me free?” It asked a moment later with confusion in its tone.

Izuku did a double take to made sure he heard that right. “Wait- what!? You can’t be serious. I won’t do that.”

The man tilted his head like a blissful child. “Why not?”

“-Because he’ll posses me!” Izuku asserted. “If that happens I’ll…” he lowered his head. “I might…”

“Kill people?” The man said.

Izuku lifted his head. “H-how did you know that?”

“Not important.” The man took Izuku to his feet and dusted the sand off him. “Right now… you want to be a hero, isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes…” Izuku said dimly. “But I don’t have a quirk. I don’t have the power to become.-“

The man’s grin grew wider as he rapidly pointed at the talking dagger. “If all you need is power, then use that!” 

“Haven’t you been listening?!” Izuku snapped back, “If I let him posses me again. I’ll-“

“Upupup,” the man interrupted, “That's only if you let him posses you.” He nudged Izuku closer to the sword. 

“Wait- are you saying that I-“

“Can control it? Hell yeah! So, go ahead and grab it.”

Izuku looked at the dagger again. His stomach lurched, his head spun. He felt like he would throw up every time he looked at it.

_ No. No.  _

“No! I don’t care. I won’t!”

The man sighed. “Look. Right now, you’re decision is what is standing between the life or death of you and the child you were trying to protect.”

Izuku froze in realization. His stomach sunk.

“Choose.”

Izuku gazed at the dagger. It gazed back. 

“What would a hero do, Izuku?”

“He wouldn’t hesitate to save anyone.” Izuku answered, earning him an even bigger smile from the mysterious man. Not a second longer did he waste.

He rushed over to the sword and grabbed the handle. 

A familiar zap of pain surged within each and every cell of his body. It burned, it froze it poisoned. But he had to get passed it. 

“Don’t let it posses you!” The man chirped.

“Haha! What a joke. It’s only a matter of time until my power dominates you.” The weapon spoke, “No matter how tough you think you are.-“

_“SSSSSSS-HUDDDDUPPPPPPP_!” Izuku shouted, his words echoing throughout the endless desert.

His muscles stretched, his mind was flickering, his skin felt like bursting. But he wouldn’t succumb. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

He wouldn’t make the same mistake he made ten years ago. 

The sword could only blink furiously as the mist pouring out of it came to a stop. “The hell!?” It fumed in anger. “How did such a weak looking runt-“

“Yes, Yes! A job well done!” The man applauded, “Now. When you return, you’ll be returning with the pest.”

Izuku nodded to the best of his abilities. He was still standing. He was still okay. He was still him. He looked down at the dagger.

A small grin couldn’t keep itself from creeping across Izuku’s face. He did it. He managed to control it.

“N-now.” He struggled, “how do I get back?...”

“Oh, give it about 3 seconds.” The man shrugged, “give or take. A word of advice, don’t and I’m being serious when I say this, do not allow anyone to touch that thing. Good luck, Izuku.”

Don’t let anyone touch the dagger? And how did he know his name? 

He still had questions, but at that moment...

He blinked again.

He wasn’t in the desert anymore. He was in Japan. In the city of Musutafu. About to get hit by a giant boulder. 

Shit.

He felt something in his left hand. The dagger. He raised the dagger up and held the child in the other. Then something stuck out to him like a sore thumb.

This dagger was tiny. The boulder was huge. How was this thing going to help him in any way?

The boulder came into contact with the tip of the dagger and, instantaneously, the puny looking dagger grew tenfold. It’s blade turned a dark, brown pigment, it’s metal material becoming rock. In the cracks of the rocks, magma flowed, quickly, but steadily, looking as if it would spill it out at any moment.

With ease, the dagger- no - sword cut through the boulder like it was paper. It split into two halves, each narrowly missing Izuku and the child and crashing into a building across the street.

Everything went silent. Izuku’s entire shaking due to the adrenaline. 

“Woah, cool!” The child exclaimed, pointing at their mother and then back to Izuku’s sword. “I want that! Can I get it for my birthday?”

Izuku felt as if his body would turn into mush in second now.


	3. It’s only just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Mysterious man gives Midoriya a task! Training!? And in a surprise turn of events, he takes the talking sword with him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I pacing this wrong? God I don’t know how I feel about this chapter, but I really hope you like it!

**Chapter 3** \- _It’s only just begun_

A loud bang erupted from behind the two. The villain was stunned, left speechless when he saw the sudden appearance of a weapon in Izuku’s hand.

‘How the hell?...’

Mt. Lady saw her chance, not wasting anytime, she tapped death arms’ shoulder. He quickly picked up on her signal and hoisted her body up before catapulting her towards the distracted villain.

“Hey! Look!” A person in the crowd exclaimed, pointing at the action. The crowd switched their gaze from the green haired boy to Mt. Lady. 

During the time she was airborne, Mt. Lady activated her quirk, growing larger and larger until her body was about the size of the building she was going to kick the villain into.

“ **Canyon Cannon!** ” She bellowed as she dove towards the villain, feet first.

‘Ah shit-‘ the thought to himself before getting, probably, the meanest drop kick he’d ever receive in his life.

The crowd stared at the dust and debris in silence. My lady stood up and turned to the crowd with a smug smile.

“Piece of cake for the next top hero!” She stated. 

The crowd went wild with cheers. The other two pro’s, Kamui woods and Death arms sighed as she knew exactly what she was thinking with that faux smile of hers.

‘ _Money, fame, riches here I come_!’

“Somehow she always steals the show.” Kamui said, “but I’ll admit, today, she earned it.”

Death arms agreed, however he thought someone else also deserved a the praise. He turned towards the young man who had been brave enough to save the child.

...

A group of people had formed around Izuku in his befuddled state. He was receiving compliments left and right. His head was spinning.

“T-thank you, mister.” The child he had protected said to him after being told to by their doting mother.

“N-no problem…” Izuku answered.

“Hey, kid.” Izuku turned to see Death arms standing behind him. “Great job.”

Now he really wanted to melt. Any second now, he swore he could become a pile of sludge on the floor.

“Your quirk…” The pro hero looked down at his sword. “It’s amaz-“

Before he could finish, a brutish- grumbly voice disrupted him.

“Quirk?” It shouted. Death arms looked down at the sword again.

“What the hell is a quirk?! I’m a Shushu! Get it right, meathead!” The sword spoke. “And the names Rubilax to you!”

… what? 

Death arms took a moment to understand the swords words. “Did that-“

“I’m so-so-so sorry!” Izuku jumped up from the ground, his face tomato red. He bowed towards the hero apologetically, before running off in the other direction, clutching at Rubilax’s handle tightly.

…

Inko Midoriya was the type of woman to worry, a lot. She always had been, wether it was with Izuku or even her best friend Mitsuki. So when she heard her door unlock, followed by a screeech and clanck, she had the right to be suspicious.

“Sorry!” She heard Izuku’s voice say before the sounds of his frequent footsteps quickened and then came to a stop. A door slammed shut.

“Izuku?” She stood up from the couch. “Izuku what was that!”

…

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.

Izuku was in an unbelievable situation. Arriving home after the villain attack, much less with an evil talking sword was harrowing. The fact that it also had a keen interest in taunting him didn’t make it any better. 

Plus, people on the street were giving him looks whilst he lugged a _four foot stone sword_ around.

Entering the house was… tough. He couldn’t make so much as twitch in one direction without scraping a wall. He finally made it to his room.

He looked down at the sword. What was it’s name again? R-r-r

“Rubilax, how do I change you back?” He asked distraughtly.

“Why should I help you?”

Izuku could hear Inko’s foot steps approaching. “Please.” He pleaded desperately. The sword rolled its eyes.

“Fine.”

Rubilax immediately shrank, losing his color and his rocky material in an instant. He had reverted back into his dagger form. The swinging open of Izuku’s door made the boy jolt up in surprise.

“Izuku,” Inko said, peaking her head through the door. “Is everything all right? I heard something-“

“Yup!” He responded, begging Rubilax to not say a single word. “Everything’s fine!”

Inko raised her eyebrow. “Are you sure?” She asked sincerely, trying to see what Izuku was hiding behind his back that was hidden by the door. Izuku pushed the door in more.

“It’s really nothing, mom!” He assured, before shutting it completely. He felt bad, she looked worried. He did have a dilemma in his hands (literally) that he just couldn’t tell her about. Not yet anyways.

His body brushed down the door.

Saving a life… it felt… exhilarating. Or was that just because of the adrenaline? In any case, he had Rubilax and that mysterious man to thank. But he still had questions. A lot of questions.

‘What the hell have you gotten yourself Into?’ He thought inwardly, frowning at Rubilax.

“Hey, the hell you think you’re looking at!” Rubilax growled.

“Izuku? Is there someone else in there?”

_Great. Great. Great!_

He was screwed. This dagger had one hell of a blabber mouth. 

“No!” He answered, trying to keep the door shut. Quick. He had to think of something. Somewhere to hide this thing. The drawer maybe—

He blinked

His body leaned forward as he pushed into nothing. He landed face first into sand. Dry, scorching hot sand. He swung backwards as he felt a sharp sting in his eyes and nose. Spitting out the sand, he swatted the remaining bits left in his hair. He opened his eyes and knew exactly where he was.

“Again?” He muttered inwardly, “I’m back here already?...”

“Hey, What gives!?” Rubilax scorned, “I thought that fucker said I was free!”

“Hey!” Izuku heard a faint voice come from above. He slowly preened his view upwards along the humongous sandy rock to the left of him. At the top of the enormous butte stood a cheery eyed man in nothing but black, slightly torn, pants.

The mysterious man from earlier jumped down from the top with ease, landing in front of Izuku without even the slightest look of discomfort. 

“How are you holding up?”

Izuku regained his composure, standing up. 

“Terrible!” He spouted, “I don’t know anything at all! What’s going on!? Who are you!? What is this place I keep coming back to. What is this talking dagger— it doesn’t feel a quirk! And—“

  
“Woah, take it slow,” the man said, “So, tell me again, what questions do you have?”

At this point he felt as if he was about ready to burst. “I just told you!”

“You see how annoying this fucker is?” Rubilax said. Izuku didn’t comment on that but he could actually agree with the sword on this.

The man chuckled, “Oh I was only messing with you!” He patted Izuku on the chest before deadpanning. A shiver went down Izuku’s back.

“You, my friend, are an iop who has been chosen to become a guardian of a Shushu.”

_Guardian? Shushu? Iop?_

“I… I don’t understand?” Izuku said. 

The man pointed at Rubilax. “That, right there is a Shushu, a demon who loves nothing more than to destroy and wreak havoc. Right now it’s sealed, yet as you’ve seen for yourself, it can and will take any chance to posses anything that takes its handle. That is why guardians of these Mischievous Shushu’s are set in place to keep them from possessing other living beings.”

The sound of sand being swept off by the wind was all that could be heard for a moment. Izuku’s head felt inundated with the man’s explanation.

“And… Iop? What’s an Iop?” Izuku mumbled dreadfully.

The man put his finger to the middle of Izuku’s chest, “You. You’re an Iop. I am also an Iop.”

Huh?

Before Izuku could say anything else, the man swiped Rubilax out of Izuku’s hand.

“Can you do me a favor?” The man said, “Tomorrow, I want you to train until you can’t move anymore, Alright?”

“Train?” Izuku copied. 

“Yep, and I’ll borrow this guy again, only until tomorrow.” 

“What!?” Rubilax shouted furiously. “Are you toying with me?”

“Anyway,” the man ignored Rubilax, “I’ll be seeing you soon!”

Izuku blinked.

The man, aswell as Rubilax, we’re gone. The environment shifted. He was back home, and his mother, Inko had managed to push the door open.

“I heard a voice—“

“See! I told you it was nothing!” Izuku gestured his hands at her. 

“Oh.” She looked around the room. ‘I could’ve sworn I heard something…’

...

  
The next day came and somehow, Izuku had been left with more question than answers. Why was he chosen to guard a Shushu? Him, a weak, scrawny, pale kid, guarding a supposed “demon” sword? 

That morning, Izuku found the perfect training area. Dagobah beach, just down at the coast of Musutafu city. It was an area filled to the brim with old tv’s, cars, tires. You name it. 

He'd come back there soon, but for now,he had to go to school.

...

“ _You. You’re an Iop_.”

He ruffled his hair in frustration as he entered his class, his head routinely facing down like always. 

“Deku.”

He took out a notebook, preparing for the first lesson.

“Deku. DEKU DON’T FUCKING IGNORE ME!”

His body jittered, he looked up from his desk into the fierce, red eyes of Katsuki. The walking fuse clenched his jaw before grabbing him by the collar.

“You…” The seething bully spat. “How the hell did you do that Deku?!”

“W-What? I didn’t do anything!”

Katsuki scorned, “Shut the fuck up, everyone in this shithole school knows that Deku, fucking Deku saved a little girl from a villain yesterday.”

Had news spread that quickly? His mom would’ve at least told him about it, so that means someone, one of his peers was in the crowd during the incident. His eyes shuffled to the other students, catching on to their gossiping and murmuring.

But that didn’t explain why Katsuki was so angry at him. 

“How the hell did you do it?” Katsuki growled. “Tell me right now you nerd! How the hell did a weak, scrawny loser like you save anybody!?”

There was no way this was happening right now. Was Katsuki really pissed off at him for that kind of reason?

“Don’t let the praise get to you, Deku, it won’t last. I’ll make sure you know that you’re still not better than me.”

Even when they were younger, Katsuki always demeaned him for the simplest things. Protecting others even though he was weak, even though he was quirkless. He didn’t like seeing him doing something that he didn’t. He bared it for the longest time, ever since he got his stupid quirk. For the past 10 years it had been nothing but torment. Abuse. Today, he had enough. He already had enough on his plate. Dealing with Katsuki was not one of them. Not anymore.

“I didn’t say I was better than you.”

“Yeah, And you never will be better than me. You’ll always be a Deku, a useless little runt— a pebble in my fucking path. Got it? Yesterday was just luck. Don’t think U.A’s gonna accept your sorry ass just cause you got lucky once.”

Izuku stood up from his desk. “Kaachan.”

“It ain’t Kaachan, **Deku**.”

“And it’s not Deku, **Kaachan**.”

The students had gathered around the stirring feud between the two. 

“Tch, Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, Deku?” Katsuki said, “Fight me?”

Izuku’s mouth wobbled for a moment. This had been the closest he’d ever been to sticking up to Katsuki. It was… scary, he had to admit. But he didn’t want to stop now, not while he was ahead.

“I—I just might.”

Katsuki snarled, “try it. See what happens you _quirkless_ fuck.

  
…

Now, Izuku didn’t know why he did what he did. Sure, he was mad at Katsuki, sure he had the sudden urge to, and sure he deserved it… But it sure as hell wasnt the best thing to do in any case.

And now he was at the principals office, his face stinging and schorched. Katsuki, just to the right of him had rolls of tissue paper stuffed up his nose. 

The two sat just in front of a balding, middle aged man, the principal of their school, Aldera Junior High. The principal lurched forward from his chair, sighing and wiping his head.

“Midoriya,” he started, “do you mind telling me why you head butted Bakugo?”

“It was a fucking cheap shot—“

“Bakugo, please, quiet down.”

The hot head shut his mouth, muttering a few words of insult towards Izuku.

Izuku sat in his seat, unable to bring any words out of his mouth. Saying “because I felt like it.” Did not sound appropriate. 

He gulped. “I— I’m sorry. I don’t know what got over me, sir.”

The principal rubbed his eyelids. “Okay. You know what, even though you threw the first swing, I was told Bakugo was to to blame for the fight even starting. If I were any stricter I would have your parents both called, but I’ll give both of you another chance.”

Katsuki shrugged. Izuku bowed his head thankfully.

“However, If this sort of behavior happens again, I will not hesitate to do as such. Understood?”

“Yes!” Izuku blurted.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever.”

The principal brought about another callous sigh. “You’re free to go now. Get out my office.” He gestured to the door.

…

Exiting the room, Katsuki couldn’t help but eye Deku down like watchdog as he hurried over to class. He touched his nose over and over again. No doubt it was broken, it hurt like hell.

He still couldn’t get his mind over it. Deku, injuring him.

It was just a lucky hit. Yeah. That’s what it was. In a real fight, he would win, easily. If he could, he would blast over to Deku and blast his ass a new one. But, unfortunately, that would most likely get on his record. The principal had given him a warning and he wasn’t a kiss ass like any of the other teachers. He actually had to watch his step for once.

‘Fucking Deku…’

…

The day passed by quick and Izuku was out of school the second the last period finished. He was still slightly shaky from the fact that he fought back against Katsuki. Seriously… what got over him?

He couldn’t dwell on the matter for longer, there was nothing he could do to change it. He rushed down the street after recognized the mounds upon mounds of trash collected and pushed on top of one another scattered across Dagobah beach.

He finally arrived the trash ridden beach and thought back to what the man had said.

_“I want you train until you can’t move anymore Alright?”_

The mysterious man was blunt. Why he told him that and why he took Rubilax back again was beyond him. Why tell him he has to guard it if he could just keep it with him, in that weird desert— who knows how many miles away from civilization.

He stretched. In anyway, he was going to do what he said. U.A was in 10 months, so working his body out was a good Idea.

…

After barely clearing out 12 tires and a fridge, Izuku was steamed. He laid his back along the sand. His breathing was rapid, he was really sweat and his head felt like exploding.

That was more difficult than he’d imagined. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest. To be only able to do that much before collapsing… it wasn’t good. Definitely not good.

He was weak. Really weak, almost embarrassingly so. Katsuki was right, he was still far from getting accepted by U.A with this kind of strength. He would be going against people who trained their powers their whole lives. At this rate—

He blinked.

Oh. He was back again, in the same spot. The giant butte just to the side of him. His eyes trailed up the giant rock again and there the man was again, situated at the top. This time, however, he didn’t jump down.

“Good!” He yelled, “It looks like you’re out of energy!”

“Yeah!” Izuku huffed. “But why did you want me to—“

Just then, Izuku felt a rumble beneath the sand. It was like and earthquake, only that it was getting louder and stronger for some reason. An ear rattling, heart aching roar captured his attention, springing his body straight up.

He was on his feet now, his eyes widened and his ears ringing. A giant mole creature, no— beast had just exploded outwards from the sand. It’s fur was dangerously spiked, it’s teeth were jagged, double the size of his body. It’s feet and hands had sharp, claws that pierced the ground at every moment and, most noticeable of all, it had a giant red eye latticed right dead center of its forehead.

Izuku quickly turned to the man in a panic. “Wait, you said Rubilax shouldn’t posses any other living-“

“Yeah, only In your world. In here, it doesn’t matter. Starting from today onwards, for 10 months I’ll be training you to become a better Iop.” He pumped his chest.

“Again,” Izuku shouted, “WHAT IS AN IOP!?”

“You, me.” The man chuckled. “It’s that simple. And, I’m sure you’re keen on my help. After all, your U.A exams start in 10 months right?” 

“How do you know that!?” 

The man gestured over his head. “I’d be more worried with surviving if I were you.”

Izuku turned back to the behemoth of a monster. It’s jaw was foaming up. His legs staggered back shakily. 

“Man,” Rubilax grumbled from the monsters forehead, “Shut up already!” The monster started moving again.

“Today’s training is about stamina. You have 10 minutes to not die. Good luck!” The man said before lazily laying on his back.

“ _10 minutes to not die_.”

Against that thing? And he’d just exhausted himself from earlier. This man… was nothing but pure evil.

Izuku’s face went white as the giant mole swung its hand towards his body. He rolled backwards instinctively, barely avoiding its claws. He didn’t have time to rest, Rubilax was on the move again to kill him. He fumbled his way up before dashing to the opposite side of the butte and making a turn around it.

“Oh you’re a slippery little guy aren’t ya!?” Rubilax laughed, “It’s gonna be even better when I get you!”

Izuku was now at the opposite side of the butte when he felt another rumble beneath his feet. The sand next to him collapsed and the monsterfied giant mole emerged with a screech before slashing again at him.

It nicked a bit of his hair clean off this time which only brought even more panic the boy. Barely dodging the slash with a duck, he made a brake for it again to the opposite side of the rock.

He didn’t have much of a choice. Apart from this butte, there was nothing to cover him from from Rubilax’s attacks. If he went out into the open space, he’d surely get caught up to and end up monster meat. Running circles around the butte was the only logical plan he had. 

But if he was going to to survive for 10 minutes, he was going to need to fight tooth and nail for it. No matter how much his mind and body were beginning to falter under the stress and scorching heat of the sun.

“COME BACK HERE YOU MAGGOT!” He could hear Rubilax bellow as he dodged another of his attacks. “THIS DAMNED MOLE IS SLOW AS HELL!”

...

“Interesting…” the man muttered to himself as he looked down at the cat and mouse game, “If that were me when I was younger, I would’ve panicked and went straight for god knows where. But he managed to deduce a plan of action straight away. An Iop with brains… scary.”

He watched as Izuku eventually collapsed on the ground and Rubilax looked over him with triumph. 

“But an Iop with zero brains is even scarier!” He jumped down and barreled towards the monsters head like a meteor, crushing its skull and breaking Rubilax’s possession with ease.

“Ow…” Rubilx groaned.

“We’ll work on that, Izuku. As for now, your first day of training exceeded my expectations.” The man smiled. “Well done!” 

…

Izuku woke up to the thrashing waves of the ocean. He patted his face and body and let out a sigh of relief.

‘I survived…’

He looked over to his left, noticing Rubilax in his sealed form, laying beside him. 

“The next time… you won’t be so lucky, Midoriya.”

Izuku winced. That was the first time it actually called him by his name. Had he even told it his name? It didn’t matter too much he supposed. Crazier things had happened that day anyways.

“Oh great.” He felt his torso. “My clothes were ripped. Moms definitely not going to be happy.” He covered his face with his hand like a visor. ‘How am I going to keep Rubilax a secret from mom?’

His hellish 10 months of training... had just begun.


	4. With all your might! Push!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns of his lineage. Who really is Hisashi Midoriya? Pushing past his limit in the entrance exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4** \- _With all your might! Push!_

Another member had been added to Izuku's otherwise usual mundane cycle. Training. It was now: wake up, eat, train, go to school, train, go home, eat and finally, sleep. At least he would try to anyways.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept soundly without his muscles wanting to crumble under his soreness.

Then there was the issue of hiding Rubilax from his mom. Getting him to be quiet when he was home took a ton of convincing as well as threatening from his newly acclaimed "master".

Izuku's arms wobbled as he gripped Rubilax. He looked around, his breaths quick and uncontrolled. He was surrounded by giant worms.

"Come on!" Rubilax asserted, "Don't piss your pants over some damn worms!"

"I—it's harder than it looks." He replied, his legs shaking in fear.

" _Today, Ill tell you my name! Once you defeat all those monsters that is!"_

He wouldn't do this just to get someone's name if he had the choice. He'd rather not know his name and be alive. But he didn't have much of a say in the matter anyways.

He sucked it up and charged forwards, slashing wildly.

…

"Hey, you've gotten better with Rubilax already!" The man said, standing over Izuku's heaving body. "Alright alright, I stick to my promises."

"So-" Izuku gasped. "What is… your name?"

"My name is..." He looked like he was in thought. "Barrick! Now I remember!"

'Did he seriously only just remember now?!' Izuku took another gasp of air. Barrick seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him a smug smile as usual.

...

Master Barrick's training regime had proved to be extremely effective. Actually, the amount of progress had made since he first started training was staggering. But it was also due in part of the fact Izuku would train in the very early times of the morning, before school.

He was thankful to his mother for accommodating to his sudden change. She'd make breakfast for him in the morning just before he'd run off to Dagobah beach.

He was set on getting better. Stopping then meant he'd be giving up on his dream. So he had to push himself way harder others. He'd get looks from early risers as to why he was lugging fridges and pushing cars around the beach.

As time went on, moving the trash on the beach became that ever more easier with each passing day.

Even though Izuku wasn't gifted with the best intelligence, he made up for his time spent training to study well past midnight every single day. His mother usually found him slept at his desk in the morning.

Because of this, he'd usually find himself dozing off in class. That didn't grant him lots of points with the teachers. His classmates saw the bags forming under his eyes. Word of his act of bravery had quickly diminished and they'd thought he'd actually gone crazy. That's was because he'd always pick up his bag and tell it to shut up.

They didn't realize he went to school with Rubilax in his bag and keeping his loud mouth contained was difficult. He was a supposed "guardian" after all. He had to keep Rubilax away from everybody else's or else they'd get possessed.

Katsuki was the person who recognized Izuku's drastic change the most. Ever since Deku had stop him up a few months prior, it felt as if he was getting more and more of a spine as time continued. It irked him to no avail.

But that didn't matter. Once the entrance exams came he was going to show that stupid Deku up. He was going to show him just how far below him he really was.

Deku wouldn't get into U.A. he'd get first, no—he'd have an indisputable victory.

…

Finally, after 10 months of soreness, fatigue and lack of sleep, it was the day before the entrance exam. Master Barrick didn't leave him to fend for himself at the bottom of the butte that day.

No, that day was different. He was sitting atop the giant butte with him for the first time. He couldn't lie, it felt invigorating, like he'd reached some sort of milestone. He looked down at the vast sandy desert plane. It really was endless.

He sat down in front of Barrick.

"It's too windy up here!" Rubilax stated, closing his dry eye as Izuku placed him to the side.

Barrick took a deep breath in and then exhaled. He looked a lot more serious than usual. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I think it's high time I tell you what an Iop is, green rookie." He said. "Green rookie" was something Izuku had just gotten used to being called by Barrick.

"Really?" Izuku sounded skeptical, after all he'd been asking him this question for months on end. Barrick has told him about " _Iop commandments"_ he had to follow and he had no basis as to what an Iop was or what made _him_ and Iop.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna suddenly forget to tell you this time!" Barrick said. The way he said it made Izuku weary of being suddenly thrown into a pit of giant centipedes.

Barrick smiled. "In short, green rookie, you are a descendant of one of the last existing Iops known to the world."

"A… descendant?..."

"Yep." Barrick replied. "Do you know of a man named Hisashi?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow as upon hearing the name. "My dad? I… I don't really know much…" he mumbled.

"Well, your dad… he was an Iop. A race of courageous knights akin to the humans you know of today. knights who once roamed the world and well…" Barrick drifted.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm going off topic. Think of it as being another race of human, except you're one of the last of your kind. What I'm trying to say, green rookie, is that you." Barrick tapped the center of his chest. "Are the offspring of a human and an Iop."

"That's… that's not." Izuku couldn't find his word. "That isn't possible!"

"Isn't it?"

"But I've never heard of an Iop before. If it was another race of human don't you think their extinction would be looked into?"

"Look around you, green rookie," Barrick continued, "this interaction between you and I shouldn't be possible. But it is."

"Look at his face," Rubilax broke into laughter, "It's hilarious!"

Izuku gritted his teeth. "H—how do you known that anyway? How do you know my dad? How do you—"

"He—" Barrick interjected, "He and I were the last of our kind. He was a friend of mine. We went our separate ways. I… stayed here and he went on to have you."

Barrick sighed when he saw Izuku's confused face. "It's fine if you don't understand at first—"

"What's different." Izuku interrupted, "about… Iops… what makes them so different and why don't I look any different from anyone else?"

Barrick chuckled. "You're half human half Iop. Of course you don't have all the great the great features of an Iop. Such as the perfect skin, the beautiful hair—"

"And don't forget the pea sized brains!" Rubilax mused, instantly going quiet again when Barrick turned and glared at him.

"Ahem. As I was saying, green rookie." Barrick turned his head back, "there is one thing that proves your lineage. And that is your _bravery_. Never ever forget that you, as an Iop, have the duty to be courageous, loyal and formidable."

"I—I—I—" Izuku stuttered.

"Still don't understand? Like I said, things like this take time. In any case, you've already showed me you have all those traits. And for now, I want to congratulate you on your finishing your training! You've become strong enough to guard Rubilax on your own. You don't need me anymore."

"Huh?"

Barrick stood up. "That's right, green rookie. Starting from today onwards, our meetings are going to be _a lot_ less frequent. Take care of mouth, will ya?"

"ITS RUBILAX YOU BRAINLESS—"

"Well," he interrupted. "Goodbye for now, green rookie. And good luck on your exam!"

Before Izuku could even add another word.

He blinked.

He was back at the beach. The feeling of cool water lapping at his feet, fizzing and sizzling like brine. His body shot up, searching and finding Rubilax next to him. He looked up at the beach.

The waves ahead roared and rolled down with a soft _hiss,_ peeling away at the deep bronze sand beneath his feet. The smell of clam in the air.

The beach was empty. All the trash. All the tv's, cars, bikes, everything had been removed. It was clean now. Just Rubilax and him now as a couple passed by them on a jog.

He stuffed Rubilax into his bag much to the talking dagger's objection. He was off to home in a hurry.

He had to talk to mom.

…

"Your dad?" Inko's lips curled, "Why all of a sudden?" She hastily placed finished the last dish in the sink before sitting next to Izuku at the dinner table.

"I—I'm just curious," Izuku's eyes downcast as he tapped his fingers on the table. "You never really told me a lot about him."

"well… that was because…"

"He left us?" Izuku added almost too quickly.

"No-no...its just that your father… he was a kind man. The kind of person who was easy to talk to and he had a smile that just wouldn't leave his face. That's why I married him." She sighed, "that's why he and I were about to have a child together. _You_ Izuku. But one day he just... disappeared. Nobody knew where he went or how not even a single trace of him was found…"

Izuku's face soured.

Inko noticed, her voice immediately regressing to her usual cheery tone. "But that was in the past, Izuku. I'm sorry that I never told you-"

"It's fine," He lied. "You're right. It's all in the past it doesn't matter now."

Inko frowned at his statement but she didn't know what else she could say.

Izuku had figured out that there was one thing's for mother had not once ever mentioned him being an Iop. So either Barrick was lying or his dad had been lying to Inko and she never once suspected a thing.

His dad… who was he really and why did he just disappear?

…

It was the day of the entrance exam and Izuku had locked those thoughts at the back of his mind. He reeled back in slight awe when he reached the U.A entrance.

He looked at the ensemble of buildings latticed around the campus in quiet amazement. He took his first step into the prestigious campus and instantly, he felt a shove from behind him.

"Stay outta my way, Deku."

He looked back to see Katsuki trudging a long without as much as giving him a glance back.

He gripped the straps of his bag. Come on. He'd trained so hard for this. He wasn't going to let Katsuki ruin his spirits before it even started.

He took a walked forward and his foot tripped over nothing. Maybe his spirit was going to get ruined before entering. He closed his eyes and shook his arms and legs in panic.

But the floor never came. He felt a tug at his bag and his body followed suite like it had no weight. He peeled his eyes back open to see a curly brown haired girl pressing her fingers together. A pink light emitted from them and his feet finally met with the ground again.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you," the smiley girl said. "But it'd be bad luck if you fell down before your exams, right?"

"Oh… hah…" Izuku's eyes trailed off to the side.

"Well, good luck!" She took off down the path.

"I just talked to a girl!" Izuku muttered.

"Yeah, sure you did, buddy." Rubilax joked from inside his bag.

"Why do you always have to bring me down?"

"Cuz it's funny!"

…

After the written exams, Izuku had gone to find his assigned seat for the 2nd part of the exam. He was still brooding over his less than stellar performance in the written part.

He found his seat next a guy with silvery white hair that contrasted his pitch black skin. If it weren't for his eyes and hair, Izuku's sure he wouldn't have been able to spot him at all under the dim room.

He took his seat as the lights shone on the stage. A skinny man with freakishly long, stiff blonde hair walked up to the podium with a spring in his step. The man the grabbed the microphone with finesse, like he'd done it thousands of times.

" **WELCOME!"** The man yelled at the top of his lungs, " **TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!"**

Not a single person in the audience responded. All they could really focus on was getting the painful ringing out of their ears. That was definitely the voice hero: Present mic.

Izuku listened to his radio shows whenever he was free. He was one of his favorite heroes for that reason, but now that he'd gotten his ears blasted by him, he didn't know if that held true.

" **TOUGH CROWD!"** Present mic remarked, "Alright, I'll give you listeners the brief rundown on the practical exam. **ARE YOU** **READY!?"**

The other examinees gave a few disgruntled noises and shared looks of uncertainty.

"Ready to knock your lights out, yeah." Rubilax commented, "sheesh, does he have a volume button?"

"Rubilax!" Izuku snapped quietly, squishing his bag and muffling the sword's jeering.

" **YEAH!"** Present mic filled their answer. The voice hero then began to explain everything about the test.

All the examinees would be slotted into different fake city blocks, testing grounds in which they'd have to fight and destroy robots. There were a total of 3 different robot types: 1 pointer, 2 pointer and 3 pointer. They scaled in difficulty and attributed points based off their name.

"Excuse me!" A student near the front row shot up, his hand raised high in the air. Present mic nodded at the navy haired examinee.

"Yes! On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is an error, then it's a huge embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of U.A's caliber!"

"Moreover," the navy haired teen snapped his head towards Izuku. "You with the unkempt hair. Please stop your incessant muttering! It's distracting! If you're only here for a pleasure trip then leave the premises now."

Present mic calmed the student down as Izuku peeled back, squishing his bag. He could here the faint muffled cackling of Rubilax, like a laughing hyena.

Present mic pointed at the teen with glasses. "You do make a fair point, young man! It's a nice transition to our fourth robot type. The zero pointer!"

He then went on to explain the "zero pointer" as an obstacle, so to speak, that would go rampant in tight spaces. It was t impossible to defeat but it simply held no merit to do so."

After a few more words were spoken from Present mic, it finally came to time for hi to finish his speech.

"Lastly, listeners, let me give you a present—our school motto! Break a leg and go beyond… **PLUS ULTRA!** "

"No need to be so dramatic." Rubilax added from inside the bag. At this point, Izuku was tempted to throw him into orbit right then and there.

...

Izuku and the other examinees had been lugged to their blocks. he had changed into his form fitting tracksuit. A few months ago it would have been almost too loose for him to actually wear.

His body had gotten bigger, no to the extent which others would notice. He was standing at the gate of the fake city with Rubilax in his hands. The other examinees were getting ready, stretching with confident looks. They all seemed prepared.

Izuku's eyes met a familiar examinee. It was the curly brown haired girl from earlier. He went to give her a proper thank you. As he walked towards the girl, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"You."

He turned around, seeing the boy who publicly shamed him in the auditorium. "That girl is clearly trying to focus! What are you doing here? Are you trying to disrupt others?"

Izuku shook his head, "No I—"

"Yeah he was!" Rubilax said in his place. The navy haired examinee looked slightly surprised by Rubilax's sudden inclusion before giving him and the dagger a frown.

The other examinees started mumbling about him, much to his ire.

"That guy… I saw him trip at the school entrance."

"What's he gonna do with a tiny dagger?"

"Is that an eye?"

"Yo, dude. Is that a talking dagger?" A spiky haired examinee joined in the conversation, thankfully disrupting the navy haired examinee's scolding. "That is seriously manly!"

"Damn right it is!" Rubilax yelled with gratification. Before Izuku could even replay, an ear ringing " **STAAAART!"** Blared from a speaker.

The giant metal gates flung open.

" **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! HEROES DON'T GET COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!"**

Izuku stood there for a moment, his mind blank.

"GET GOING PEA BRAIN!" Rubilax barked, snapping Izuku from his trance.

Right. Exam. Robots. Beat. The gears in Izuku's head were finally turning. His legs were moving and in a few single strides, Izuku had caught up with the group.

No—he passed them, at least all the ones who didn't have speed based quirk. His head swiveled back to look at the others in shock. 'Woah I'm fast.' He realized.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Rubilax warned. Izuku twisted his head back as he approached his first robot. He clanged Rubilax's blade onto the asphalt, sending a few sparks flying from his tip. Izuku then rolled under the legs of the robot and sprung up from behind it in one swift motion.

His puny dagger was now a shell of its old self. It had quintupled in size, it's blade was now covered in segmented rocks with liquid magma flowing in the cracks. Rubilax was now in his magma sword mode.

He slashed at the robot's body, his blade cutting its body into half, leaving only two metal heaps on the floor. He locked onto another robot and thrusted towards it only for a sparkling blue laser to destroy his robot.

He turned to see a lanky blonde haired boy with an eccentric hair style and strange device that wrapped around his belt. It looked more like WWE belt than anything, except way more dazzling and had a blue curved window-like object at the buckle.

"You were a good distraction." The student said, "Merci!"

"Ha—AHAHAHA!" Rubilax laughed as the eccentric examinee skipped away, "Is that all you've got? I've seen rats swing better than you!"

"Oh that's it!" Izuku barred his teeth and hurled Rubilax like a javelin towards another robot, taking its head off and skewering it to the wall of a fake continence store.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For you to shut up already!"

…

'29 points!' Eijiro Kirishima counted as he powered through a 3 pointer.

"44 points! AHHH MY FEET!" He heard just ahead of him. It was the guy with the talking dagger—sword? And he had his feet lodged into a 2 pointers body.

'Are you kidding me?!' Kirishima smiled, showing his shark-like teeth.

He watched as Izuku lodged his feet off the 2 pointer's body and went for a roundhouse kick to another, wailing in pain once his feet hit the robot's body.

"WHY DO I KEEP KICKING THEM?!"

This guy… he wasn't playing around. In that case, Kirishima was going to have to try even harder. He rushed to a different robot, activating his quirk to harden his hands to a toughness comparable to steel.

…

Ochaco Uraraka clasped all her fingers together. 'Release!'

Suddenly,it began to rain robot's out of the sky, each exploding and dismantling once they hit the ground.

'That's another 10 points!' She leaned against her thighs to catch her breath.

"56 points!" She heard as a robot hurdled through the air like a ragdoll. She looked over to She the boy she'd saved from falling earlier. It was like he was a different person, scrambling from robot to robot with falter. He was focused.

That's right. She had to keep her focus, too. Keep pushing past the pain and nausea.

She sucked her gut. 'Let's do this!'

...

'I don't know what I'm doing but it's working!' Izuku Wiped the sweat off of his face and looked back at the trail of metal scraps he'd made, his eyes wide. 'How am I… was Master Barricks training really that good?'

He was at 65 points now. The ground began to shake. He turned his head to the cowering screams of the other examinees. The were all running away from something big.

_A behemoth._

There was a humongous robot that towered over the the buildings surrounding it. When present mic said it'd be an obstacle, Izuku didn't think it'd be this big.

' _There's no point to fighting it… it doesn't give any points…'_

"What are you doing? Run the other way. We can't fight that thing." Rubilax advised. Izuku almost took it.

"My—ngnnh—my leg…"

Below the cloud of dust and debris, Izuku could make out curly brown hair. She was… stuck. Trying to desperately lift her body up from the debris on her legs.

"Oh for fuck sake." Rubilax whined as Izuku ran to the direction of the robot. It's massive hand was barreling down towards the girls body.

Arriving next to the girl, Izuku made the split second decision to drop Rubilax and fling his hands up opposite the robot's.

'Oh crap.'

...

No way. The robot hadn't crushed the crazy guy who suddenly rushed in like that. No… it was… struggling.

Kirishima looked at the other examinees. They weren't doing anything. They were just watching. He wasn’t going to do that. He also rushed in.

It was stupid but… it was better than doing nothing.

...

"Wow, you've held it up for longer than I expected." Rubilax said with surprise in his tone.

"Rubi—I—ugh…" His legs were starting to give in. The ground beneath him was cracking. His courage had all been for naught. The robot was about to flatten him— or so he thought.

To his right, someone, the spiky haired boy had come to help him lift the hand.

"You—need—Ed—help?" The boy spoke in fragments. Izuku couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks." He said with a sharp inhale. Although the boy was helping a lot, they still weren't strong enough to keep it at bay.

…

Uraraka peeled her eyes up to see the two boy's both beginning to buckle under the weight.

They were doing this to save her.

Going so far for her.

She couldn't just be a burden. Not at the cost of other people's lives.

'I—I have to…' Her arm stretched to the robot's palm. She touched it with all five of her fingers. A luminescent pink color emitted from all of her finger tips.

'My weight limit is three tons, but!' Her arm dropped back to the floor. 'I have to help them!'

…

The two boy's both shared the same thought: 'it's getting lighter?'

"I can't hold on…" curly brown hair whimpered, "for much longer!-"

Her quirk. Izuku realized that it must've been her quirk at play aswell. The robot was massive so it must've taken a huge toll on her body. Yet she was helping them even though she was badly injured.

"COME ON WE GOT THIS!" He heard the spiky hair say. His muscles felt like tearing, his legs wanted to snap like a twig. But he pushed.

They pushed. Will all of their strength.

It was enough to topple the behemoth over. The sound of its impact thundered all over the fake city. The two fell backwards onto the asphalt, completely drained.

The other examinees shared looks of astonishment. The echo of the impact was all that filled the block for a few moments.

"Those guys…"

"Lifting that thing… even with strength quirks it would be…"

"What kind of monsters are they?"

"Dude." Spiky hair heaved, "that was the MANLIEST thing I've ever done!"

It was incredible he that guy could still talk. He could barely move his body an inch.

"Man, what's your name?"

"Oh-uh… Midoriya, you?"

"Kirishima.-"

"I think…" curly brown haired girl burped, turning over to Rubilax. "I think I'm gonna…"

Rubilax's eye widened, but that was the last thing he'd wanted to do at that moment.

"BLEEEEEEECH"

"YOU PIIIIIIIIIIIIG!"


	5. A rocky path...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream? A nightmare? Or a vision? Izuku’s rough beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 5** \- _A rocky path..._

Izuku's body rushed by the isolating void. He was falling. Plummeting into the grim chambers of the dark. He was a droplet falling into the vast ocean of abyss. Yet he was rising at the same time. His body bobbled around aimlessly, trying to grab something— anything to get himself out of this muck.

Life flushed into his surroundings. The void disappeared. Replaced by a grassy meadow. Unusually, it was devoid of any life besides him. He stood up.

But he didn't want to do that. He didn't _tell_ his body to move. His head scanned the surroundings, again, not to his will. He wasn't in control. No, it was as if he was looking through someone else's eyes.

Where was he? Further beyond the meadow was a torn down… village? The houses looked unlike the ones he normally saw. This wasn't Japan. Not even the endless desert either.

His head shot upwards. A gloomy grey plagued the sky. An ensemble of clouds began to shift and twist closer and closer towards each other. The clouds began to clump together, swirl into each other, crashing.

A bombardment of lighting shook the sky and the very heavens itself. Was it heaven? It felt more like hell's gate welcoming him into damnation. The sky illuminated the very color of death itself. Black.

Darker than dark lightning rattled his core. It sizzled and hummed after the cacophony of lightning fizzled out. But it wasn't over. Izuku somehow knew it wasn't over.

The humming only got louder. The brewing of the clouds only got stronger and faster. This was not good, he knew that much. His body grabbed a sword his back and lifted it up towards the clouds.

A metallic tune roared from the sky and tore at his ears like steel grinding against jagged rocks. It was harsh. A flash of light eclipsed his vision, followed by the thunderous roars of the sky with it.

He woke up suddenly, every thought in high definition. His heart was pounding, his hands were hot to the touch. Too hot. He looked around his room as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid. He took a deep breath in.

It was a dream. Right, just a dream. How long was he going to keep dreaming about the same thing? Ever since reclaiming Rubilax, he'd been having strange dreams whenever he slept.

They weren't normal. More like _visions_ if anything that only occurred once a month, and when they did they were much stronger than last time. Like a vhs video slowly upgrading in quality the more you watched it.

At first, Izuku thought nothing of it. However this time, it felt as if he was actually there. Like he was someone else. It was a difficult feeling to understating, but nonetheless mind boggling. Uncertainty broiled over his mind.

'That sword…' He arranged his blanket over his body. 'I could've sworn it was Rubilax…'

...

Izuku rested his fingers at the base of the dining room table the next morning. He was restless. He even asked Rubilax if he knew anything about his dreams. He should've expected to be called a "Delusional idiot who's afraid of thunderstorms".

He sighed and lurched back to the couch behind him, his eyes unfocused.

He stared into his bowl of rice and fish and thought back to his performance in the exam. He was sure he'd done well in the practical section, much better than he'd though atleast. However what he was worried about was the writing exam.

He didn't know over half the questions. All his studying had been useless. It was worrying. U.A is the top school. A lot of factors, besides strength are needed to even be accepted to such a school.

The writing portion could very well have needed his career before it even started. His practical result was his only ticket in.

Speaking of the practical section, he shouldn't have done as well as he did. He wasn't trying to be ungrateful, the thought just stuck out to him. The fact that he could go toe to toe with all the robot's was astonishing.

But lifting the hand of the _behemoth_ , even with the help of others was damning. He should have been crushed instantly. He shouldn't have been able to keep it up by himself for even a second.

It wasn't normal. It wasn't human. He didn't possess a strength quirk. He didn't even know what Rubilax really was. What _he_ really wast.

" _Half human half Iop."_

He sunk further into the couch.

"IZUKU!"

His body tensed. He looked over to the front door to see his mother panting breathlessly with an exasperated planted on her face.

"Honey," She said, holding up an envelope with a red seal, "your letter finally came!" Hastily, she offered him the letter.

Izuku's gut churned. "T-thank you..." He reached out and took the envelope and ran straight over to his room. He shut the door behind him. Inko trailed back and forth restlessly just outside his room.

Frantically, Izuku walked towards his bag placed and hidden somewhere at the top of his closet. It was the best place he'd thought to keep Rubilax when he wasn't using him. Not the most genius hiding place, but it worked at least for the time being.

He grabbed the bag and placed it at the side of his desk, the envelope clamped in his other hand. Opening the bag, Izuku was met with Rubilax's usual off putting glare.

"I was sleeping." Rubilax grumbled. Izuku signaled for him to keep his voice down and flapped the envelope over the living dagger's eye.

"My results," he whispered. Rubilax rolled his eye and gave him an inaudible mumble.

"What was that?"

"I can't wait to see how badly you failed, Iop brain." Rubilax said.

' _Iop brain? That's a new insult…'_

Izuku yanked Rubilax by the hand and placed him and the envelope flat to his desk. Izuku etched his seat closer to the desk. He looked at the envelope once more. It was white and plain for the most part, except for the red "U.A" seal embezzled on it.

His hand caressed the letter with such care that it was as of he was operating on someone's body. He gulped, the paper crinkled in his hand.

"Just _open_ it already!" Rubilax hissed, startling the freckled boy to tearing of the envelope. There was no going back now.

A black object fell from the torn envelope and landed atop his desk with a dull _thud._ It was a circle, a disc with a button latticed at its core.

Rubilax gave him a snarky laugh, however he was much too uneasy to retaliate. He just had to get this over and done with.

He pressed down in the button and an azure, static-like light began to transmit out of it in one continuous stream. Both Rubilax and Izuku were taken off guard.

The stream of light jumbled and lit the room. Izuku gazed, awestruck at the inconceivable jumble of light. It then began to take shape, building upon itself before taking the shape of a familiar figure.

"A-All might?" He stepped back. What was the symbol of,peace doing on screen? Wasn't this supposed to be a letter from U.A?

"Hello, young Midoriya!" All might waved, "I It is I, All might! Here to announce your exam results!"

"Just get on with it already…" Rubilax chimed.

"You're probably wondering as to what I'm doing here," All might said, "Well, you're looking at U.A's newest faculty member!"

Izuku choked on his breath a little.

"Moving on, regarding your exam results!" The hero continued, "Firstly, let's start off with your written section. While you showed a great understanding to heroics, other subjects such as math, physics and so on were not in your favor. Which is why you almost received a failing grade for that section."

Izuku frowned when he heard his statement. Of course he'd done terrible in that section. No matter how hard he tried, he was just bound to do mediocre at best.

Would this lead to his rejection? Would they not accept him? Again, U.A was a school that tested not only strength, after all.

"However! Your score on the practical section more than made up for your negligible grade!"

Izuku's eyes lit up.

"During the exam you rushed out to save another examinee in danger." All might said, "Because of your bravery, you showed the judges just how truly heroic you are! U.A wasn't just looking for the number of robots you could beat, you know?"

Izuku was left speeches, clenching at his pants with his shaky hands.

"Not only did you gain 65 villain points, the judges also awarded you with an additional 30 rescue points, pushing you just far enough to passing the exam!" Izuku froze and All mights voice boomed even louder. "That's right, young Midoriya, you have been accepted into U.A!"

Izuku's mouth went agape, his lips began to wobble as the symbol of peace's smile grew even larger.

"Welcome to your hero academia." And with that, the light diminished back into the disc.

He couldn't believe it. He made it, just barely as it would seem. But nonetheless, he made it. He had become a student of Japan's number 1 hero school, U.A.

And to think that just 10 months ago, his dream of becoming a hero felt impossible. But now… it didn't seem like that anymore.

With the help of Barrick and his gradual acceptance of Rubilax, he now had a chance. All might's words were prof of that, although they were much different from the words told back then.

He had changed. He wasn't the same person as before. If All might had now started to see that, than what was stopping others from doing the same?

It all felt so distant, but reachable now.

"So you're telling me U.A accepts people like you?" Rubilax cackled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku turned to the sentient dagger.

"What kind of hero would try to fight something 50 times bigger than them. You barely even knew your own strength and yet you still decided to blindly rush in."

A vein popped out of Izuku's head.

"I thought heroes were supposed to at least have smarts to back up their decisions. Iops like you all have the intelligence of a rock!—"

"Whatever you say, puke eye."

"Don't talk about—" Rubilax snapped a little too loudly. Izuku quickly shushed the sword and stuffed him back into the bag.

"Don't call me puke eye again!" Rubilax said with a muffle.

…

"Is everything alright, All might?" Mirio Togata asked the number 1 hero stood before him. He'd been acting unusual all morning, like he had something stuck on his mind.

"Oh, of course— my apologies!" All might said, "Now, as I was saying…"

Mirio still saw the oddly transfixed look plastered on All mights face. But he ignored it, opting to focus more on his explanation of one for all, All mights quirk which he'd been passed on to only a month ago.

Much like his original quirk, it was hard to learn. He still had trouble control his strength.

All might watched as Mirio's arms became invaded with spurting bolts of golden electricity. They drain down his limb and into his fist as he punched a punching bag, sending it hurling through a wall.

Mirio fell to his knees. His control was still terrible. His hand seared in pain. The good thing, however, was that it was only his hand that got severely injured this time.

"Good job, young Togata! You managed to come up with an ingenious way of containing your self inflicted injuries!" All might told the U.A third year. "Incredible! You're making steady progress!"

Mirio clenched his hand and gave him a fierce smile.

…

After the training session with Togata and seeing his new successor off, Yagi couldn't let go of the feeling that he was missing something.

His mind referred back to the entrance exam. He and a slew of other teachers were watching the promising set of examinees plow through every situation.

There was one boy who peaked his interest. Midoriya Izuku, If he could remember his name correctly. Was it because of his incredible brute strength? Or was it because he felt like he'd seen the boy before.

He couldn't rap his finger around it. Maybe he was confusing him with a similar looking boy he'd met on duty. Meetings like that happened to him more times than he could count in one day.

…

A week later, Izuku had been asked to meet up with his teacher on accounts of his acceptance to U.A. Katsuki would be there waswell.

"Two students going into U.A," the teacher said, his usual bored countenance replaced with a look of astonishment. "It's a first for this school!"

The teacher then turned to Izuku, his eyes wide. "Especially you, Midoriya. Who would've thought you'd actually make it?" The teacher laughed. It felt like a backhanded compliment to Izuku.

He could feel Katsuki's incessant glaring at the side of him. In a few moments, he found himself dragged and pushed to the back of the school.

"What the hell did you do?" Katsuki demanded, choking him by his collar.

"What?" His response only enraged the explosive boy,

"You did something to get into U.A!" Katsuki clenched his jaw. "There's now way you got in fair and square! I know you fucking cheated, Deku."

"I didn't cheat, Kaachan—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Stop calling me 'Kaachan', I'm not your fucking friend anymore and I never was. Not with somebody who is trying to take the limelight away from me! It was only supposed to be me! The only person to get access into U.A in this crummy dumpster hole and you ruined it with your fucking cheating!"

Cheating. _Cheating?_ After all the training Izuku had to endure, and Katsuki said he was cheating? Izuku didn't like Katsuki's delusions.

He _hated_ that part most of him. Never accepting others achievements if they somehow rivaled his own. He shoved Katsuki and sent him staggering backwards.

"I didn't cheat, Kaachan. I got into U.A 'fair and square'." Katsuki's eyes flared up in anger, whilst Izuku's burned with unrelenting blaze.

The two simply stared at each other for a few seocjds.

"Someone helped me become stronger, Kaachan. Strong enough to get into U.A. Strong enough to defend myself against bullies like you."

" _Huuuh?_ What the hell are you even saying?" Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would someone even train a quirkless loser like you? There's no way U.A would accept anything but the best of the best. You can't lie to me, Deku."

"I'm not lying and I don't need you to believe me."

"Tch," Katsuki spat. He looked at Izuku with spite ridden in his eyes. "Just don't get in my way." Katsuki huffed and turned, leaving the other direction with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Sooner or later, they'll find out that you're nothing more than a quirkless wannabe. You won't even get passed the first day." Katsuki mocked as he turned a corner.

Izuku clenched his jaw.

" _Sooner or later, they'll find out."_

Izuku knew damn well he didn't have a quirk. He had it changed to "super strength" only a few days ago, but he didn't know how he'd explain Rubilax.

Katsuki was right for something, he couldn't keep Rubilax hidden and kept a secret from more people any longer.

His role of being a "guardian" had become even more difficult.

…

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes!" Izuku fumbled his way to the front door.

"Your bag?"

"Yes! How would I forget that?"

"Your—"

"Mom!" Izuku shouted, turning to Inko. "I have everything! I'll miss my train!"

"Izuku…" Inko called again. "I—I just want you to know that I think you look great."

Izuku smiled in his new U.A uniform. He gave her a hug before dashing out the door.

"Good luck, honey!"

….

An hour later, Izuku stood infront of the U.A gates for the second time. Overwhelming couldn't even begin to describe what the campus looked like at that moment.

He didn't stick around for much longer, he was running short on time. He couldn't be late for his first day of high school. It probably wouldn't make the best impressions with his new teacher.

Rushing down the hallway, Izuku passed by a flurry of classes.

'1-D...1-C...1-B...1-A!' He finally reached his class. He came to a stifled stop and gripped at the straps of his bag. The door infront of him was huge in size, much to his surprise. Most likely for people with gigantification quirks.

'This… this is it.'

"You mind being less rough next time?" Rubilax said from inside his bag, "it's cramped as hell in here!"

"Oops." Izuku retorted.

"Hey— You did that on purpose!" Rubilax cursed him under his inaudible growls.

Isuzu laughed cheekily and slid open the door. He was promptly bombarded with yelling.

And, to his disappointment, it was Katsuki's. Even worse was that the guy who called him out earlier was in some kind of argument with him. The two people he absolutely didn't want in his class.

He scanned the room, picking up on some of the faces of his new classmates. It seemed like he was one of the first people to arrive, and probably one of the most plain looking out of the bunch.

There was somebody sat at his desk with a human sized bird head for a head. Then there was a girl with pink skin and Horne's poking out of her frizzy hair. One had purple balls for hair which Izuku found slightly comical.

Katsuki Leaned back on his chair and had his feet on his desk. He had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What are you gonna do about it, four eyes?" Katsuki said.

"Excuse me? My name is Iida Tenya and I'm Somei private academy!" Iida replied.

"Somei, huh? The hell should I care for?" Katsuki snarled, "you're just another elitist prick! Man I'm going to have fun tearing you a new one this year."

Iida reeled back, disgruntled. "Do you seriously wish to become a hero with such a disrespectful attitude?" He then noticed Izuku by the door and strode towards him. Katsuki frowned at the sight of him.

Iida extended his arm out, robotic in manner. "Hello, I'm from—"

"Yeah… I heard. I'm Midoirya Izuku. Nice to meet you…"

Iida stared at him for a moment or two and then retracted his hand. "Midoriya… you perceived the true objective of the exam, didn't you?" He asked, "I misjudged you!"

'Huh? I didn't perceive anything…' Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"You were just the superior candidate!"

"Ah… It was really nothing. Anybody would've done it, right?" Izuku insisted, "plus it's not like I did it alone."

"Right." Iida turned to see Kirishima seated near the center of the room. "I should give him my sincerest apologies as well."

'For what?' Izuku watched as Iida found his way over to Kirishima.

'He's not all bad… I guess?' He reckoned, 'maybe just a little bit too chivalrous?'

"Hey, you're the plain looking guy!" A voice beamed from behind him. He could instantly tell who it was buy the sudden but quiet hiss in his bag.

It was the gravity girl from the exam who Izuku had become quite hostile to after their first meeting.

Rubilax muttered something barely audible. Gravity girl flinched slightly.

"Did your bag just… talk?" Before he could say anything, she brushed it off with a bubbly smile. "Probably Just my head. Anyways…" She looked over to Iida rapidly bowing his body over and over again to Kirishima.

"I didn't get to thank you guys earlier. I probably would've been squashed mochi if it weren't for both of you." She said.

"Ah… Y-you helped too didn't you? You used your quirk—"

She giggled, "My quirk didn't help that much! My maximum is only about 3 tons. The robot looked wayyyy heavier than that. It was mainly your quirk that did most of the heavy lifting."

"Quirk?" Izuku blurted.

"Yeah, you do have a super strong strength quirk, right?"

Ah, right. It did look like that didn't it? After seeing him carry the weight of the robot on his own for a few seconds, who wouldn't come to that conclusion.

"If you're only here to make friends and socialize, get out." A gruff voice sprung from behind Uraraka. The whole class turned to the voice. Their chattering quickly diminished out of confusion.

A yellow lump splayed on the floor by the doorway. _What_ was it? And it also… had a face?

The yellow lump unzipped itself and popped out a shaggy, baggy eyed man.

"This is… the hero course." The maingot up from the floor. His eyes looked like they were struggling to keep themselves open. He was dressed in a full black costume that cut off at his neck which was already latticed with a weird looking grey scarf.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down. Far too slow for my liking," The man said, "I can already tell that you lot aren't very rational, are you? Anyways, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."

Izuku knew U.A would be much different to middle school. But for this homeless looking man to be their teacher, was harrowing.

"Go to the change room. Your sports kits are in there." Aizawa said, "Change quickly and meet me at the grounds."

…

The U.A locker rooms were something else. Clean, sleek and modern, three words he'd ever thought he'd used to describe a locker room.

After splitting up from the girls, Izuku had trekked all the way to the room with the other boys. He steered clear of Katsuki, but he and Kirishima greeted each other again.

"You're… Midoriya— the dude at the exam, right?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, Kirishima?"

Kirishima gave Izuku a jagged toothed smile. "I knew there was no way a guy as manly as you wouldn't get in!"

The other boys in the changing room in the midst of putting on their U.A kits noticed their conversation.

"Yo, you guys from the same school or something?" A teen with yellow hair with a black streak running across it asked.

"Ah-no…" Izuku waves his hand. "We were just in the same block during the entrance exam."

"So was I." Iida chimed. Eventually, they all began to introduce each other. There was Todoroki, the child of the number 2 hero, Endevour. He had both fire and ice as his quirk. Tokoyami was the guy with the bird head but didn't say much about his quirk. Then there was Aoyama and Ojiro, one was eccentric and hard to miss, whilst the latter had a plainer face than Izuku's and an even more plain quirk. Koda could talk to animals. Sato could gain super strength after consuming sugar. Shoji had multiple arms at his sides which he could transform the ends of to any kind of body part he desired. Sero could distribute incredibly strong tape out of his elbows. And finally, Mineta, he had purple balls on his head which were very sticky.

They could all agree that Mineta's quirk was slightly odd… giving how he mumbled about the "supah hot girls" changing in the other changing room.

Izuku ignored him to the best of his abilities. He and the others had changed into their kits.

"Woah, is that a dagger?" Kaminari said as Izuku plucked Rubilax out of his bag.

"What does it look like?" Rubilax shouted. Izuku sunk his head. Soon enough he was overrun by his peers.

"A _talking_ dagger?"

"Duuuuuuuude that is so sick!"

"I've never seen something like this before."

"Hey, can I try it out for a sec—"

Izuku stepped back just before Mineta grabbed Rubilax's handle. "I—uh… I can't do really do that."

"Huh, why?"

"I'm a prized artifact, grape head!" Rubilax yelled, startling Mineta.

Izuku covered Rubilax's eye. "Sorry about that—"

"Bahaha that's hilarious!" Sero cackled. Mineta went to the corner in a fetal position as the others joined in.

"Uh-" Izuku's eyes went wide when he looked at his peers.

This was… unexpected. Atleast to Izuku. Throughout most of his education, he had never been able to make any friends. He thought U.A would be the same, but only an hour into his first day, he and Rubilax were making people laugh.

Not at him. He couldn't help but smile from cheek to cheek.

Katsuki watched silently at the corner. He hadn't interacted with the others much, or seemed interested in befriending them at all, but the instant Izuku pulled Rubilax out of his bag, Katsuki's interest was immediately peaked.

The living bomb had never ever seen Izuku with Rubilax. A secret. He really was keeping secrets.

'That damn bastard.' Katsuki cursed through his teeth. 'Just what the hell is _that_?'

…

Once changed, the group of boys met up with the others at the grounds. Aizawa stood before them, his face sheepish and pale. He scanned the group and took attendance before telling them their first task.

"A quirk assessment test?!" The class boomed, their voices echoing through the humongous grounds.

"What about orientation?" Uraraka said.

"There is no time for such useless things if you truly wish to become a hero," Aizawa said lazily, "U.A is known for its freeestyle attitude. That applies to teaches aswell. Soft ball throw, seated toe touch, the 50 meters dash— I'm sure you all did this in middle school, yes? Physical tests without the usage of quirks. For whatever reason the country still insists on prohibiting quirk use when calculating you averages. It's not rational. Soon the department of education will stop procrastinating and learn from this mistake."

Aizawa's stared at each student like a hawk looking down on its target. His eyes were black, but Izuku could've swore he sawa glimmer of red shimmer in them for the shortest moment.

Aizawa honed in on a student. "Bakugo, how far could You throwback in middle school?"

"67 meters." Katuski said.

Aizawa nodded and promptly took out a softball, out of his pocket. He ordered Katsuki into a circle and lobbed the ball at him.

"Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever, just don't leave the circle. Use everything you've got."

"Everything, huh?" Katsuki grinned and cocked his arm back before throwing the ball. Just as he was about to release it, his palms glowed and crackled.

"DIE!"

A giant orange cloud of fire and smoke erupted from Katsuki's palms like a TNT. In a matter of seconds, the ball was already out of sight.

'... "die"...' Izuku was one of the only few who didn't stagger of falter back.

Aizawa turned back to the other students and help up a device that read "705.2M"

"It's important to know your limits," Aizawa said, "this is the first step in determining what kind of hero you'll turn out to be."

"705 meters? Seriously!?"

"We're allowed to use our quirks!"

"This is totally awesome!"

"... Awesome you say?" Aizawa sighed, "in that case, the person with the lowest score will be deemed wothless and thus get expelled."

" _EEEEEHHH?"_ The class stiffened.

'Expelled?' Izuku gulped.

"Now this… this is interesting!" Rubilax whispered excitedly.

Aizawa gave the class of hero hopefuls a wicked smile, one that would solidify their first day at U.A.

"Your future… is in our hands." Aizawa said, "welcome to U.A's hero course."

Izuku's first step on his path to become a hero… was rockier than he imagined.

...

<https://m.imgur.com/gallery/8RFcCgw>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image at the end was just a quick sketch I made for this story. I used a reference to get the main figure down and hope it looks decent at the very least.


	6. A fated battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the draining quirk assessment test, Izuku faces a new trial. Battle training,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy:)

**Chapter 6** \- _A fated battle!_

"Sir, it's only the first day—I mean… expelling us is just totally unfair!" Uraraka said to which Aizawa refuted with glare. She shut her mouth immediately.

Aizawa sighed, "The world is full of unfairness. Natural disasters, rampaging villains— calamity. Whether or not you like it, it is up to you as potential heroes to understand that you will be the ones to correct that unfairness."

Izuku inhaled. He felt as If Aizawa had just put him on some sort of pedestal. One that was shaky and brittle. He very quickly realized that if he didn't keep the stability of this pedestal… then all his work would be swept up under him.

It would all come crashing down.

"If you were hoping this would be somekind of playground to have fun with your quirks, then I assure you you were thoroughly mistaken." Aizawa said. "For the next 3 years, U.A will keep pushing you through hell and back on many occasions. If you want to keep up, then you're going to need to show why you deserve a place here at all."

Izuku glanced at his classmates. They all stood atop similar pedestals. They looked ready, invigorated and willing to do whatever it took to protect their standing.

He couldn't fall behind. No, he _wouldn't_ fall behind. His pedestal would not collapse so easily.

"Use your strength and more to overcome it all. Bring it. Go beyond..." Aizawa slowly raised his fist into the air. "Plus ultra. You aren't middle schoolers any more. The very ground you stand on… is the real deal."

…

The 50 meter dash was the first test. Two students would race against each other and be timed. This test called for speed and acceleration above all else.

The first two participants were Iida and Tsuyu Asui.

"Ready?" A machine begun next to finish line, "GO!" The robot signaled the start and the loud thunderous roar of engine filled the area. Many of the students at the sidelines were startled by the startup of the engines sticking out of Iida's calf's.

Iida bursted forwards in a surge of speed and took long, calculated strides before crossing the finish line.

"3.04 seconds!"

"Interesting…" He mumbled at the other side, smoke parting from his engines like a sports car.

Aizawa looked at Iida with no reaction at all. It seemed like that was expected of him.

Tsuyu lagged behind. Her frog mutation quirk was no match for Iida's raw speed. She hopped past the finish line a few seconds later.

"5.58 seconds!"

Uraraka and Ojiro were next. Uraraka used her quirk to lighten the weight of her clothes whilst running, but Ojiro's proficient use of his mundane tail quirk was to good for her in the end.

Uraraka only a placed "7.15 seconds." It wasn't great, but she was happy to see looked happy.

"It's an improvement!" She blurted with a cheery smile.

"So uncreative!" Aoyama stated in the next round. He gave the other students a flamboyant hair flip which made everyone cringe. "Let me show you how to truly use your quirk!"

"Ready! Go!"

Facing the opposite direction, he jump and a dazzling blue stream of light poured out of his support item. Soon enough, though, Aoyama landed back first onto the sandy ground.

"See ya, glitter boy!" Mina Ashido grinned as she paced by the eccentric French boy.

Aoyama quickly recuperated and shot another beam of light out of his belly button again. He crossed the finish line after Mina.

"5.51 seconds!"

"Oui!" He clutched at his stomach with a grin face.

"BAHAHAHA!" Rubilax broke out, redirecting the attention to Izuku. "Belly button laser?! I can't!"

"Sorry!" Izuku yelled with his head down.

Aoyama held up his hand with rousing confidence. "No problem, monsieur Midoriya! My elegance is far too extravagant to be whittled down so easily!"

... _what was up with him?_

In the midst of his confusion, Aizawa called Izuku and Katsuki up next.

_Of course they'd be racing one another!_

Katsuki only gave him a grumble when they got to their positions. Izuku didn't know what he was expecting. Or frankly how he was going to do during this assessment.

The only other time he'd really tested out his physical abilities were back at the entrance exam.

"Ready?"

Izuku could already hear the mini explosions blow up in Katsuki's palms.

"GO!"

"EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" Katsuki shouted the moment the race began. He unleashed a flurry of explosions out of his hands behind him, propelling him forwards.

Izuku didn't let up, however. Running as fast as he could, he kept up with Katsuki's explosiveness only a short distance behind. Katsuki passed the finish line before him.

"4.13 seconds!"

"4.47 seconds!"

Yeah, he was most definitely faster than he was back in high school. By 3 seconds, in fact. He almost tripped trying to slow down.

"W-woah… fast…"

"Again… control the legs, meathead!" Rubilax scorned from his pocket. "You're making me dizzy!"

"Do daggers get dizzy?" Izuku panted.

"For the last time… It's Shushu. SHUSH—"

Izuku then placed his hand over the dagger to cover up his much too loud yelling. He turned to the others and apologized to them, earning him a few looks.

…

As the dust settled beneath his feet, smoke escaped his rough palms. Katsuki had one the race. Quick and easy. As usu—

" _4.13 seconds! 4.47 seconds!"_

No. Something wasn't right. Something was definitely not right. Even if he won… Deku almost… How? How was that possible? It had to a glitch from the stupid robot, right? Were his ears deceiving him?

He looked at Izuku fumbling his way back into to the crowd of students, clutching at the weird dagger in his pocket. That's when it dawned of Katsuki that he'd never seen Izuku even mention having a support item…

And one that could talk?... something was up. Another secret? It was frustrating. Annoying. It didn't make sense.

'What's he looking at?' Katsuki grumbled, noticing Aizawa scrutinizing him and noting something down into a notepad.

"Tch.."

…

The second test was grip. Izuku didn't do as well as he'd imagined when he read the grip reader. He gripped about "150 Kg". Sure it was a massive improvement of his middle school score but he felt like he could do even more. But he couldn't… No matter how hard he tried."

He looked over to Shoji he lifted an astounding "540 Kg". Serocand Mineta surrounded him and flushed him with all sorts of praise.

"540!? Are you a gorilla… no— octopus or something?!"

"Octopuses are sexy…" Mineta added.

Next was the standing long jump in which Rubilaxia all ost flung out of his pockets. Izuku didn't realize he'd jump _over_ the sand pit.

"Dude, whats your quirk?" Kirishima asked as soon as Izuku trailed back to the group.

"Ah… well…" Izuku rubbed the back of the head. He guessed it was time to use the lie he'd made up for his quirk registration. A supposed quirk he'd only discovered as of late.

"It's just… a strength quirk!"

Kirshimi pumped his chest. "Makes sense! A manly quirk for a manly guy!"

"Hah… Yeah…"

…

Katsuki didn't know what to think when he overheard the two. 'A strength quirk…' He mouthed.

No way.

He was lying. Katsuki didn't care about what he'd done so far in the assessment. Those were all lies too. He was _lying_ again. There was now way he had a quirk.

No fucking way!

…

After the following test: side steps, it was time for soft ball throw.

It was Uraraka's turn and he could feel a chill fall down Rubilax when he managed to get a good view of her. He instinctively shut his eyes and started cursing her quietly.

Izuku ignored him and watched as Uraraka activated her quirk on the ball and daintily threw the ball up.

His jaw fall open when Aizawa's reader showed an infinity symbol.

" _ **INIFINTY?!"**_ The class yelled in surprise.

"Uhh… oops?" Uraraka said.

Izuku sighed when his name was called up. Why did he have to be the into go after such a score? He took the ball from Aizawa's hands.

"Midoriya," Aizawa said just as he was about to head back into the circle. "Why are you holding back?"

Izuku turned back. "Holding back?..."

"Yes. This is a test to gauge what you can and can't do." Aizawa's eyes pierced through his body like a bullet. "And you aren't putting in your maximum effort."

"I-I'm not holding back, Sir!"

"How much do you think the zero pointer back in the entrance exam weighed, Midoriya?"

"I…. don't know…"

"25 tons."

"Huh?" Izuku gulped. For a moment he was left speechless by his remark. _25 tons!?_ "I-it was just adrenaline! My actual strength is not that great…"

Izuku realized much too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

Aizawa's face darkened. "Is that so? Then why don't I expel you right now?"

Izuku paused and the other students began to preen in, trying to hear their conversation.

"But—"

"Relying on adrenaline… Midoriya, if that is the case then couldn't others do the same when tasked in your position? Why shouldn't another examinee with a similar strength enhancing quirk take your place?"

Hold on. He was being totally unfair right now!

"This is why I think the entrance exam's are not rational. They pit students with offensive quirks and those with none in the same category. They don't take into account of their potential. They only care about points," Aizawa rubbed circles around his temple. "Midoriya, show me this isn't the case. With whatever means necessary… now throw!"

Arguing with Aizawa did not feel like a bright plan, and that was coming from him. He walked into the circle with everyone's eyes enthralled on him.

How exactly would he prove his worth? Even if he tried… compared to the rest… his "super strength" was average at best,but a lackluster score would certainly not please Aizawa. Worse yet… he was under the looming threat of explosion for this one test.

"Finally!" Rubilax said as a Izuku brought him out and shifted him to his magma mode. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be throwing?"

"Yeah…"

"... So the why… have you lost it already?"

He glanced back at everyone. The other students were awestruck by Rubilax's sudden transformation. Aizawa didn't look too impressed, however.

"What are you going to do? Cut the ball?"

"No." Izuku turned Rubilax's to his flat side.

" _Why don't I expel you right now?"_

"Vibrational physics… if I remember correctly…." Izuku muttered quietly. "I'll use you as a baseball bat!"

Rubilax paused.

"A _wha_ —"

Izuku tossed the ball into the air and swung Rubilax into it with super human force. The ball reached and penetrated through clouds in mere moments.

Rubilax shrank back down as the ball left Izuku's sight.

"You… _iopbrain_! Why do all of you have the dumbest ways of doing things?" Rubilax said.

Right…" Izuku's face lit up at the small grin on Aizawa's face. The device read "1.2 km".

"Creative," Aizawa showed the score to the class who then riled up in shock.

"That's a hero p-like record if I've ever seen one!" Uraraka said.

What an interesting way to use a support item of that type!"

"Very stylish. I like it!"

...

Katuski, however, was far from gleeful. His anger had been boiling during this entire assessment. With each test— with every time Izuku somehow proved above average. Some even more than him. But he didn't let it boil over.

But now. Now that he'd seen his score and Rubilax's sudden shift in form. He couldn't just ignore it. The anger sizzled over. His went red with fury

"DEEEKU!" He Started running over to Izuku with vein popping out of his head. "Gnngh-" He stopped in his tracks when some kind of cloth wrapped around his body reeled him back from Izuku.

"H-how strong is your— damn... scarf?!"

"It's made out of carbon alloy." Aizawa grumbled from the side. Both his hair and scarf were floating, but most notably of all, his eyes were glowing a potent red. "Stand down. Making me use my quirk. It's not worth my time."

The group realized just who their teacher was. Eraserhead, the underground hero with the quirk nullification quirk.

"Sheesh," Aizawa grumbled, letting Katsuki out of his capture weapon. "I hate dry eye. Just get to the next test." His hair and scarf both slumped down back into position. His eyes returned to the same deep black as before.

Katsuki watched as Izuku headed back to the group without so much as a glance.

Not even a glance.

'Dammit.'

Not even a fucking glance!?

'Dammit!'

" _Someone helped me become stronger, Kaachan."_

'DAMMIT! HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE… NYTHING MORE THAN A PEBBLE IN MY FUCKING PATH!'

…

After the soft ball throw, Izuku got bombarded with all sorts of questions about his strength and Rubilax. Both of which he simply avoided as best he could. It was smooth sailing from then as the last few tests went fairly well for him. He made sure to make give it 200% just Incase Aizawa decided to threaten him with instant expulsion again.

Finally, after the seated toe touches, sit ups and long distance run, Aizawa gathered all the students before him.

"Time for the results, everyone. I don't have much to go in detail about all your strengths and weakness, so you'll only be getting the final rankings as of now." Aizawa pressed down on a device and beam of light shot out and formed holographic leaderboard in front of the students.

A giant grin formed on Izuku's face. Ecstatic could not describe his mood at that moment. He was first. He was actually first at something. And at U.A, even. Maybe it was selfish of him to think, but he beat everyone else.

He beat the competition. He wanted to scream. Yell at the top of his lungs. He held that temptation in. It was a weird feeling. Being number 1. He did feel bad for Mineta, who was on his knees crying his eyes off.

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa said. "That was just a rational deception to bring out the best in all of you!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" The class hollered.

"Wasn't that obvious?" Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl who managed second place said, "should I have told you guys or-"

"YES!"

Meanwhile, Mineta was rolling around in the dirt, kissing the ground and thinking every god he could think off the top of his head.

Aizawa scoffed and told them that it was the end of their first day.

'These students… I can tell they're going to cause me one hell of a headache this year…'

…

After school, Izuku encountered Iida and Uraraka also heading to the train station.

"Whaaaaaat? Your name's not, Deku? Didn't the explosion guy call you that back in the assessment test?"

"Yeahl… but it's not exactly a good name..." Izuku looked the other way. "C- cause it can also be read as 'useless'..."

"An insult then?" Iida added. Izuku nodded.

"I thought it sounded like 'do your best!' Y'know? But now that—"

"DEKU IT IS!" Izuku blurted before hiding his mouth under his hands. Oh Rubilax was going to have a field day on this one.

"Bwha! Are you sure?!"

"Midoriya!?"

"BAHAHAHAHAAH! IM DYING IN HERE!" Rubilax's laughed loudly. "'DEKU IT IS!' HAHAHAHA!"

Izuku's eyebrows twitched. "I-I get it Rubilax."

"Rubilax? Is that the name for your support item? That is so cute!"

"Pet name's for your support item, Midoriya? Isn't that a bit too childish?"

This time Rubilax wasn't the one laughing, Izuku was. And he was enjoying ever last second of it.

"PET NAME?! I'M NOT A DAMN PET SQUARE FACE . I'M NOT CUTE EITHER BARF BREATH!"

Uraraka's face went tomato red when she remembered the incidentand Iida flinched back at the dagger's response. Other U.A students flushing out of the school were peering at them.

"Okay you can be quiet now, Rubilax!-"

"IM NOT A PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

…

After the first day of U.A., going through the quirk assessment test, placing first, making friends. It was time for the second day of U.A. And much to his disappointment, the morning was nothing but boring. Not only that, but it also required him to use his brain.

English and math in the morning left his brain fried. At least he didn't suffer alone, Kaminari struggled along with him. They both agreed that U.A's mundane lessons were the absolute worst.

At lunchtime, Izuku ate at U.A's cafeteria with food made by the cook hero : lunch rush.

"You eat like a pig!" Rubilax said as Uraraka scoffed down rice seated across from Izuku.

"You're in Deku's bag! How do you know what I eat like?!"

"...You sound like a pig!"

"Uraraka, please refrain from stepping on the table!" Iida held her back by the arms. "It's just a support item! Midoriya, these two have been like for 20 minutes now! Is there any way to shut off you support item?"

Izuku pulled his bag away from Uraraka. "I wish there was."

"Let me at em'!"

"Hey, Hey! No fighting!" Lunch rush exclaimed as he looked over their table. "Eat rice instead! It's comfort food, no?"

Mina Ashido, the girl with pink skin and Kirishima joined the table a few minutes later. Ashido filmed the scrap between Rubilax and Uraraka and Kirishima was to busy talking about heroes of the old generation and their manliness level.

Overall, lunch was one hell of a hectic mess. Way more hectic than middle school. Actually, now that he'd thought about it… he never really talked to anybody is middle school… Was this wheat if felt like…

To have friends? People to talk to? People to laugh with? U.A really was different...or was it because he finally proved his strength? Either way, he was… happy to be at school for the first time in a while.

It was finally time for the afternoon class: Hero basic training!

"I am… walking through the door like a normal person!"

All might entered the class, his entrance grandiose as always. When he'd ever been anything less?

All might as his heroics teacher was jarring to say out loud. Some of the spark for his idol had diminished, though. He still remembered his words.

" _You can't become a hero without a quirk."_

Izuku's face soured whenever he did. He really couldn't blame him. He was just trying to keep him from hurting himself. Was it bad of him to think of him as any lesser because of that?

Izuku shook his head to focus on the societal pillar that is All might.

"Woah, All mights actually our teacher!"

"This is so cool!"

"That's his silver age costume!"

"Hahaha! Hero basic training is the class that will lead you onto the path of becoming incredible heroes through special training!" All might held out a giant card that had "battle" written on it. "No time to waste! Today's activity will be battle training!"

"!"

"And, I'm accordance with your requests…" All might pressed a remote in his hand, causing two walls to come out from each side.

"HERO COSTUMES!"

"That's right! Head to ground beta once you've changed!"

Everyone was filled with excitement. Soon, the students separated into their respective changing rooms.

…

Everyone was so eager to hurry over to the lesson that Izuku had been the last one left in the room. He looked at his costume again. He couldn't lie. Wearing this and only this felt kind of embarrassing.

" _Izuku, I saw this sketch on your notebook… If it's only this, I don't want you to waste your time setting up calls for costume requesting! I'll make it for you right now!"_

Since His mom took the liberty to make it, it only felt right to seek it out till the end. Plus, it felt right. It was a costume that was similar to that of master Barrick's except a lot cleaner.

Joggers with more pockets, a slumpy rope belt that went around his waist multiple times and a black arm sleeve with a sword icon at his bicep and a strap for Rubilax on his right pant. Rubilax didn't give any remarks so that meant he didn't have anything wrong with the strap.

Not the most utility based costume, but he… he liked it.

"Another shirtless boy!" Ashido exclaimed as soon as she saw Izuku arrive from the changing room.

Kirishima smiled beside her, in his costume. "Topless buds!"

'Topples buds?' Izuk flustered when Ashido started jabbing and ogling his body like was some kind of toy.

"How does a guy with such a baby face have rock solid freakin' abs!?" Mina laughed.

"A-Ashido!"

"Sorry!" She said, "Not every day you something like that! Right, Uraraka?"

"R-right." Uraraka said. She looked Izuku up and down like he was complete stranger.

"And babyface? I don't have a babyface!"

"Actually, Midoriya…" Iida said.

"I don't know how to tell you this, dude…" Kirishima started.

Izuku looked at the both of them and then back at Uraraka and Ashido.

"For once," Rubilax chimed, "I agree with puke mouth." Izuku's sighed as Ashido and Iida held Uraraka back from pulverizing Rubilax. Just before the insults between the two could get started, All might called for all the students to huddle around him.

"Shall we begin!? Now that you look like proper heroes, it's time for battle training! You're all looking great!"

"Sir!" Iida shot up his hand. Izuku examinee his outfit. He looked like a futuristic knight which was kind of funny to him. "Were at the same are the exams were held. Does that mean we'll be doing urban city battles once again?"

"No!" All might said, "today we'll be focusing on indoor training! It is statistically proven that more indoor villain attack occur compared urban ones. After all, only the smartest villains lurk in the shadows— waiting to pounce! So, you'll be split into hero and villains teams… and face off in two on two indoor battles!"

"So we aren't having basic training?" Tsuyu procured.

"On the fly learning teaches best! Here, you won't be going against disposable mindless robots either!"

That's when the class broke into a multitude of questions.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I blast everyone away?"

"Will you threaten to expel us like Aizawa if we don't do well?..."

"How will we split ourselves into teams?"

"Isn't my outfit absolutely dazzling?"

"One by one! My quirk isn't super heading after all!" All might then proceeded to tell the students objectives. Two teams, hero and villain would fight for victory in one building. The villain team would defend a nuclear weapon until time ran out or try to defeat the heroes, whilst the heroes had to percevere in taking down, capturing or getting a hold of the nuclear weapon.

"Your partners… will be decided by drawing lots!"

"Is that really the most proficient way!?" Iida queried.

"Yes! Let's get on with it!"

And so, the teams were picked.

"Midoriya, right?"

"Uhh… yeah. You're y-oruzu-yaya-yo-yo-"

"Yaoyorozu." She smiled and held out her hand. "It appears to be that we're on the same team."

"Right! Yeah." He shook her hand vigorously, not knowing where to place his eyes. Her whole hero costume was skin tight and showed off a lot of skin. Uraraka and Ashido's outfits were skin tight,too , but this almost taking it a level too far. But he couldn't talk, he was the one essentially wearing only joggers.

" y-y-you need to top stuttering." Rubilax mocked. Izuku punched his eye and the dagger welled in pain. Momo looked at Rubilax with intrigue and opened her mouth to say something. Just before she could say anything...

"The first two teams are!..." All might exclaimed, "team A : Yaoyorozu Momo And Midoriya Izuku, vs Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Iida Tenya!"

_Oh… of course._

…

"Training or not, my role… is to assume a villain role!" Iida said just as he and Katsuki reached the nuclear weapon located on the third story of the building. "So… I simply have to guard this? Very well-"

"Shut up, four eyes." Katsuki grumbled by the door.

"Pardon?"

"By the way, Deku has a quirk, right?"

Iida raised an eyebrow. "Of course he does! You saw his incredible physical abilities during the assessment did you not? Not only that but he seems to possess some sort of advanced support item. I reallly should ask him more about that…" Iida shook his head, "I advise you don't face him on your own. If we want to obtain victory, that is."

Katsuki didn't give him a response.

'That…! That fuckin' nerds been playing me this entire fuckin' time!"

…

Izuku and Momo stood at the entrance of the building.

"I've memorized the blueprints."

"Huh already!? We were only given them 5 minutes ago!" Izuku looked at her in awe.

"Ah, that's due in part of my quirk. I retain things much better than most people. But that's because my quirk requires me to know extensive knowledge on whatever I want to create."

"Oh… while we're on the topic… I guess we'd better tell each other our quirks…"

Momo dropped down the blueprints from her face. "Yes, that's a good idea. Since I've already begun, I'll just continue. Essentially, my quirk allows me to create any non living things I know the molecular structure of out of my skin with the usage of lipids from my body."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. you make things."

"Do you know when to shut up, Rubilax? Sorry about—"

"No, it's fine." She stared at Rubilax again. "That's it about my quirk."

"Oh-okay… ahem. My quirk is just… strength." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "That's it."

"No drawbacks?" Momo asked, she noticed flinch for a moment and then shake his head sideways. "Well, with the resulted you procured during the assessment, even if it's just a "simple" strength quirk, you still managed to get first, right?"

"Ah… yeah…"

"So don't bring yourself down on that kind of basis," she assured, "I do have another question. Your…weapon."

"You-uh… you can call it Rubilax…"

"Right, Rubilax. I won't have you waste time with a detailed explanation, but could you tell me how it… works?"

Izuku slammed Rubilax into the asphalt and changed him into his magma mode before grinding him down again to change him back.

"Interesting… so fluid in motion!" Momo studied Rubilax even more. "May I hold onto it for a moment?"

A chill went down Izuku's back. "Ah no… it's important to me—"

"No problem. I was interested in studying such a well built weapon, but I wouldn't want to force you."

Izuku gripped at Rubilax's handle and smiled at her. It made him feel even worse that she was kind hearted. Lying was not his best attribute.

"Moving on, lets form a plan. We're starting soon, after all."

…

"begin!" All might yelled into a mic in the viewing room.

'Let's see how you students get on.'

The others looked on at each team through the giant screens infront of them.

"Watch closely, everyone! This is also another aspect of your training!"

…

Izuku and Momo both entered the building through an open window on the second story. Izuku jumped up and in with relative ease and Momo shot out a pole beneath her feet, propelling her upwards.

"Less time spent traversing the first floor. Straight to the second.—" Momo whispered as Izuku helped her up from the window. "... This his way."

They walked down the hall way, their steps soft, quiet and wary. Izuku kept Rubilax's loud mouth at bay as they carried out the plan. They didn't want to give away their position.

That plan was immediately hauled when Izuku heard a familiar crackle pop to his right. He dove into Momo just as an explosion scathed by the both of them.

Izuku and Momo immediately shit their heads towards the sudden explosion. Just as Izuku had suspected, Katsuki had lunged at them in hopes to take them both out. And even more so, he was by himself.

"DEKU!"

"Yaoyorozu, are you okay?"

"Yes, And it was just as you predicted."

They both got up from the floor with quick motions.

Izuku rubbed the dust off of his eyes. "I-I'll handle him… go!" Momo nodded, composing herself and running down the hall.

That just left Izuku alone with Katsuki. Sweat dropped down the side of his face as he got into an anxious stance.

"You won't be so lucky again, Deku!" Katsuki bared his teeth. "What, you ain't gonna use your little toy on me?"

"TOY!?" Rubilax fumed.

Izuku gave Katsuki a faint grin. Katsuki frowned,

"Get that fucking look… OFF YOUR DUMB FACE!" Katsuki launched himself towards Izuku utilizing the recoil of his explosions. Nearing him, Katsuki swung his right arm towards him, the explosions danced in his palm like tribesmen— glowing brighter and brighter as each moment passed.

Izuku ducked and swept the walking fuse off his feet.

"H-huh?!" Katsuki grunted as he landed on the floor.

"Kaachan… My face may look dumb…. But!.." Izuku began to take the capture tape out of his pocket. "I know you well enough to know that you always start of with a right swing! I'm not just someone you can bully anymore!"

Before Izuku could latch on to Katsuki's wrists, Katsuki three a couple more explosions in his direction. Katsuki didn't let up, he got off the ground and looked even more prepared to fight than before.

"You…" Katsuki grumbled, "Whats with you!? You're just Deku! A quirkless runt!"

"Yeah. I am just Deku. Someone who isn't going to lose against you!"

"YOU FUCKING PISS ME OFF, DEKU!" Katsuki launched himself again. This time, Izuku slid Rubilax along the floor and his dagger form evolved into his magma form.

Izuku sung Rubilax towards Katsuki's volley of explosions and pierced through. The flat side of Rubilax's blade arrived at Katsuki's chest and forcefully slammed him into a wall.

"GAH!"

…

"Woah, Mido's got some sick moves!" Ashido exclaimed.

"And Bakugo… a surprise attack ain't manly!"

All might looked onwards to the screens. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but judging by their faces it looked as if they'd been holding grudges on each other for years.

He waited anxiously on standby, ready to call of the practical Incase things went too far.

…

"So you've arrived, Yaoyorozu!" Iida said with a menacing face, "Just as I planned, what with Bakugo trailing off on his own! As you can see… I enacted a counter measure and cleared the floor just before you came!"

"So you have…" Momo said, hiding behind a wall with a shield and spear in hear hands. "I must say… your villain person… is excellent!" She admitted.

"You will not distract me with such comments! I am the ultimate evil! MWAHAHAHA!"

'Is he maybe… too good at this?' Momo thought

…

Katsuki gasped as a searing pain shot at every fiber of his body. It hurt. Fuck. Deku had done that to him. fuck. He, a person who had it all… strength, intelligence… a quirk. He was losing against somebody who, up until now, had been below him.

FUCK!

His eyes wanted to droop down but he wouldn't allow them. There was i way in hell that he was going to let Deku of all people beat him.

…

Just as Izuku thought it was over, Katsuki relented and charged at him again.

"What the hell is this guy's problem!?" Rubilax said.

Instinctively, Izuku expected another right hook but was blown up point blank in the face by Katsuki's left. Blinded, Izuku didn't see the other volley of explosions headed his way. They all pounded at his body in one big scorching mess.

"How does that taste, Deku!?"

'Shit!' Izuku's vision returned

"Even with a fucking quirk," Katsuki growled, "you're still pathetic!"

"Say something back or something!" Rubilax ordered. "You gonna let him say that to your face or what!?"

"I-I dont need to, Rubilax. I'll show him just how strong I've gotten with my strength!"

Rubilax's eye widened.

"What's that? Strength? Yeah right!" Katsuki pointed the grenade gauntlets latticed of his arm towards Izuku.

"...?"

"The sweat glands in my palm secrete something like nitroglycerin, allowing me to use my quirk. And… if my request was honored…" Katsuki smiled as his hand grabbed the gauntlet's pin. "This thing's been storing up sweat this entire time!"

"Bakugo, stop it now!" All mights voice blared from the voice piece in his ear.

"He won't die! He's gotta stupid quirk now doesn't he? Plus…" Katsuki pulled the pin, "If its not a direct hit… what's the worst it can do!?"

Izuku couldn't react to the massive explosion that erupted out of his childhood friend's hands. The wave that was the explosion crawled down the corridor, ripping and tearing away at the tiles into ash.

"Oh sh—"

…

That should do it. Even if he went a bit over his boundaries. No, this was a competition after all. What would be the point in not using his all? In any case, he just had to show Deku just how much of a bug he was.

His eyes mouth went agape when he saw the smoke clear. Scorch marks were ridden all over Izuku's body, parts of his costume had been burnt and flung off and he was bleeding.

But he was still standing.

He still had the same fucking look on his face.

Katsuki prepared for another attack when Izuku charged at him. Whatever. He was just going to pulverize him again. He was faster when it came to close combat, if he planted his explosions strategically. The stupid sword with the eye was weighing him down. He just had to go for a quick takedown…

Or so he thought. Before swinging, Izuku's sword grazed against the ground again. This time… it changed into a smaller sword? Caught off guard, Katsuki didn't expect the lighting fast swing catch him by the abdomen once more.

The force was not as strong as before, but after taking so much damage already… landing on a wall was enough to knock him out.

…

"What on earth is Bakugo doing over there!" Iida said as the rumble beneath his feet subsided.

[Midoriya is everything… alright. In that case what I want you to do...] Momo spoke into the microphone piece at her ear. She jumped into Iida's view with a newly created rope in her hands.

"Hmm? Looking to capture me? Hero!?" Iida laughed, "Know that it will not be easy!" Iida readied his engines and then rushed towards her in a burst of speed. But, to his surprise, out from the door, Izuku broke in and gave him a sharp kick that redirected his trajectory.

Adjusting himself, Iida controlled his movement and rushed over to a new threat: Midoriya. He didn't expect him to duck whe dove towards him, though.

That's when momo's rope grappled at his body, tightened and pulled him down as he soared through the air. He landed on the ground with a rough skid and a _clink clank_.

"I apologize for the injuries, Iida." Momo said as he took out the capture tape and wrapped it around his wrists.

Iida was downed. The hero team had done it.

"HERO TEAM WINNNNNS!" All might exclaimed from the viewing room.

…

"Midoriya! That was reckless!" Momo rushed over to Izuku's scorched body. "And by the looks of it… Bakugo didn't pull any punches on you either!"

"I'm…Okay…" Izuku panted.

"No, you need to go the nurse."

Izuku could barely hold a smile. "We won, right? I-I'm fine!..."

"Buddy," Rubilax chimed, "You look like you're on your deathbed."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't feel more alive…"

"Big talk for someone who's hair is still on fire."

"Eh!?" Izuku patted at his scruffy hair.

Momo sighed, clamping a strand of his hair and putting out the fire. "Midoriya… you and your weapon are an odd duo…"

Izuku lowered his beet red face.

"Shut up Rubilax."

"I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!"

"You were about to…"

Momo couldn't help but laugh at their conversation. "Very odd indeed."

"I have failed… How can I even call myself a villain!?" Iida weeped in at the side. "I BRING NOTHING BUT SHAAAAAAAAAMMMMEE!"

...


	7. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

Hey, it’s been a while. I know, and I apologize for the long update. I had to deal with school stuff, getting in contact with COVID, week long tests, moving houses, etc. overall it was really just tough in general to pick up on writing again. 

Moving on, I just want to make it clear that I’ll most likely not revisit this story again. I just don’t really have the want to continue this particular story with this premise, and I hope you can understand and forgive me for that! Thank you for checking this story out :).

Nevertheless I do have another story I’ve begun, Titan. It’s an aot x Bnha. Check it out! 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324719/chapters/69399621>


End file.
